


[Theseus/Newt]半梦半醒

by vodkathebest



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkathebest/pseuds/vodkathebest
Summary: 三个部分关于夏日，关于战争，关于未来。一个月、四年、余生。彭杰的夏天，战场的岁月与未来的叛逃。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. 01 伦敦

**Author's Note:**

> 半梦半醒 连载中（连载多久不确定）  
> thesewt 无魔法普通人 忒修斯变成了警探，纽特还是喜欢小动物 也许是莫里斯au  
> 是我ooc了  
> （赠阮酷）

一 伦敦

忒修斯在火车站等人。他不是很喜欢火车站说实在的，吵闹的行人、了无生气的蒸汽和昏暗的色调让他有点烦躁，皮鞋噔噔地跺着，他的心情很不好。  
今天其实是忒修斯•斯卡曼德的25岁生日，但六月的雨已经延续了好几天，近几个星期，伦敦的犯罪率有点颇高，终于到了转折点，警局里却以忒修斯需要休息放了他的假，他的上司友好地对他说，去过个愉快的生日吧，让自己放松几天。  
但事实上，这个生日到现在为止，不太愉快。小他八岁的弟弟，纽特，被退学了。他现在就在等他，但还没想好该怎么批评他。  
上次忒修斯见到自己的弟弟已经是半年前的事了，他的警探生活总是很繁忙，母亲很担心自己的孩子过度劳累，多半这次他的休假也是母亲跟局里的人提出的。他的弟弟在上高中，自己一个人提出住宿的要求，但没想到连周末也不怎么回家，好几次忒修斯让纽特来伦敦玩玩，都被纽特回信拒绝了，信里还很直白简单，亲爱的忒修斯，我最近比较忙，等下次再来吧。纽特。  
但什么时候会是下次呢？忒修斯不仅抱怨他的弟弟整天在做些什么事，也抱怨纽特好久不愿意叫他哥哥。  
火车进站了，下车的人很多，谁都想来伦敦不是吗？忒修斯注意着每个人，谁都带着赶路太久的疲倦神色，但一团人中，他还是没见到纽特。  
等到这列车再开始“呼哧呼哧”地喘气时，忒修斯有点着急了，这才看到一个浅黄头发的人穿过人群，一口一口喊着“抱歉”“让一下”“谢谢”地向他跑过来。  
“抱歉，忒修斯，我不小心在车上睡着了。”纽特怯怯地说道。  
也许你该一直睡过去。忒修斯心里说着。  
“爸爸让你回彭杰，你必须回家好好反省。”忒修斯说。  
纽特没有回答他，只是紧紧抱着他的箱子走，很不开心，像个小孩。  
忒修斯在伦敦的房子很简单，总体是暖色调的，米色的墙壁让纽特紧梆梆的样子终于放松下来，他饿了，但他不说。  
“你会来彭杰吗？忒修斯。”纽特开口问他。  
忒修斯皱了下眉，他其实有过想法，好不容易来的休假，谁想在忙碌的伦敦“享受”这不知何时会停的雨呢？彭杰庄园的绿草都吸引着他，但一经纽特的提问，他却含糊地摇了摇头，表示不知道。  
对于纽特来说，摇头表示“不”。他叹了一口气，只有自己听得见。学校里跟纽特玩得人也很少，他不懂交际，只是沉浸在自己的动物世界里，他为小动物写书，很专业的书，却要被讨厌的同学杰米拿出来取笑，还大声在教室上朗读，纽特很喜欢他写的故事，但被人轻蔑地读过后，他一人在墙角里偷偷地把书撕了。纽特没把这件事告诉过忒修斯，事实上，自从他上了高中，就很少和忒修斯讨论学校里的事。  
他上一次见到忒修斯还是在学校里，不是很好的回忆。校长组织了一次优秀毕业生返校活动，他毫无瑕疵的哥哥当然被邀请了。仍是雨天，但纽特写故事忘记了这件事，等到他突然想起，匆匆地踏着泥土跑来学校大厅时，正好忒修斯要上台讲话，讨厌的杰米第一个注意到了他，一如既往地大声嘲笑，优秀的斯卡曼德来啦！  
还记得自己的囧样，忒修斯和其他人都朝着他看，然后纽特尴尬地跑了，在大雨里孤独地寻找落脚点。  
忒修斯在做晚饭，纽特一人坐在桌子上，然后他趴到了窗前，他想不起上次来伦敦是什么时候，总之很不一样了，忒修斯的窗前正对着码头，此时没有什么客船了，只有一两艘小帆船停在岸边，今晚是静悄悄的，雨也变小了，他在心里默默念道，也许明早天就晴了。  
明早没有完全晴朗，但雨是停了。纽特从床上起来后立即去看了窗外，忒修斯已经不在沙发上了，说到这里，昨晚他多次请求自己睡沙发，但还是被忒修斯驳回了。  
“纽特，既然起床了就赶紧收拾吧，我们马上出发了。”忒修斯在厨房说着。  
两人吃了简单的早饭后就坐上车回彭杰了，纽特一直想问忒修斯不是不回去的吗，但还是被沉默给压制了，一路上除了按喇叭声，兄弟俩谁也没开口，长途又让纽特困了，很快进入了梦乡。  
忒修斯在前座看着自己的弟弟慢慢地睡过去了，不自主地笑了。一声鸣笛把他吓了一跳，但下一秒反应是看纽特有没有被惊醒，还是熟睡着。忒修斯很羡慕纽特能有这么好的睡眠，昨晚他没有睡好，他的脑子里排练着该怎么好好地跟纽特说话，跟他讨论被退学的事，因为他也只是被邓布利多老师通知纽特因为自己在学校里偷养的小狗把同学给咬伤了，被教育后仍不给伤者道歉而被劝退。他的弟弟有时太倔强了，忒修斯想。  
一整晚的想象到现在也还没实践，忒修斯有点无奈。但他并不累，事实上他没睡过多少安稳觉，做警察真的很累，做好警察更累。在同事眼里，忒修斯就是个不折不扣的工作狂，女同事艾玛常常调侃他，也许你最大的欲望就是抓犯人，忒修斯。但忒修斯也不知道自己有什么大的欲望，工作淹没了他的个人时间，他不得不说，有时他睡不着，烦躁地要砸东西，在药房里买了好多安眠药，但有时还是一点作用也没有。  
他有去看过医生，就一次，在他被以前的校长邀请回学校演讲之后。在见到纽特之前。那晚他又睡不着了，磕了几片药仍然脑子热得要爆炸一样。等到第二天早上他就实在忍不住请了假找了个心理医生。  
“啊，警探斯卡曼德。”男心理医生愉悦地看着他说。  
A•艾伯特，忒修斯从他的衣服上得知他的姓氏。  
“我是医生艾伯特，你可以直接叫我的名字，奥古斯塔。”  
忒修斯笑着点头回复他。  
“睡眠质量很差，忒修斯，从你填得单子来看，”医生一直看着忒修斯，“有什么心事吗？或是，睡不着的时候脑子里都在想什么，都可以跟我说。”  
“生活琐事罢了，呃，关于工作什么的。”忒修斯回答。  
“作为警探，更应该把工作和日常生活分开不是吗？”  
忒修斯不说话。  
“有过棘手的案子吗？”  
“有过。”  
“困扰你吗，如果一个案件你没有任何头绪，或是无法逮捕到凶手。”  
“当然会，但我很少碰到这样的事了，我的案子一般都能结案。”  
医生爽朗地笑出声，“哦，忒修斯，你不是那么的谦逊。”  
“斯卡曼德先生，你在伦敦工作，为什么要大老远跑到这个地方来看医生呢？”奥古斯塔盯着他，还是微笑着。  
忒修斯有点害怕这种职业病了，过分的笑容突然让他有点难受。但他觉得自己既然来看病了，说实话也许对他更好。  
“我不想让别人知道我来看病。”  
……忒修斯等了很久医生的接话，但奥古斯塔还是没有出声。于是他继续说下去。  
“尤其是我父母，伦敦有太多我认识的人了，也许一个心理医生就是我的某个会告密的叔叔，让我的父母担心，我讨厌他们为我担心。”  
“你会告密吗？你都不认识他们。”  
奥古斯塔终于发话了，“忒修斯，我很高兴你能跟我说这些，但这不是全部，不是吗？”  
忒修斯不明白。  
“忒修斯，你的情感从一开始就错了，别人的担心你总是误解，你太自我了，自我到别人也不知道。但我知道，你不仅自我还封闭——”  
医生停止了，他没有再说下去。因为忒修斯生气了，在心里生气，但被奥古斯塔发现了。  
“等你下次来的时候，也许会更了解，因为我知道你不到万不得已不会来的。”这是医生最后对他说的话。  
忒修斯在车上回忆这个不太愉快的片段，没注意到后座的纽特已经醒了，每次醒来纽特都不太舒服，整个脸都干干的，他看着忒修斯一脸严肃，他知道这是他生气的样子，根据他多年的观察。  
彭杰庄园很快就到了，他还记得上次圣诞假期在彭杰的时候，他养了十五年的狗在寒冬里去世，忒修斯和他一起把他埋在了雪地里，后来等雪停了不知狗的尸体有没有露出来他也不知道。  
乡下的空气清新是他的第一感觉，一排排的绿树在车后摇曳着，路也变得颠簸了，更是在雨后泥土还没彻底干时，一些稀泥都爬上了车窗，很脏，但纽特的心情却前所未有的变好了。

注：咱这故事比较俗，日后故事差不多就莫里斯夹带点战争的走向，只是骨科了。  
彭杰庄园即pendersleigh park，详见电影《莫里斯》。

TBC


	2. 02 彭杰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺借了很多莫里斯里的梗，故事发展也许有点慢，但该有的都会有！

02 彭杰

总之这就是彭杰。在英格兰某偏远地区，斯卡曼德家族不是什么高贵世家，但其已拥有这片土地长达四代之久，此庄园一直是斯卡曼德家族孩子们的天地。  
忒修斯斯卡曼德本不该成为一名警探，他该像他们家族的人一样做大法官的，但好在斯卡曼德夫妇并不在意这个，他们对孩子总是很宽松，纽特被退学之后，斯卡曼德太太也没有很生气，等到消息传了出去，斯卡曼德先生才刻意把纽特招了回来，但不准备加以责备，做给别人看看罢了。“过于散养，乱了规矩。”是别人常说的闲话。  
兄弟俩在近中午的时候抵达。斯卡曼德太太一见面就对纽特和忒修斯又亲又抱，这对于许久不见孩子的母亲来说并不夸张，而斯卡曼德先生则相对冷静，叫仆人去拿行李后，轻轻抱了抱孩子们。  
家庭聚餐的时候供应肉食冷盘，尽管斯卡曼德太太让他们不用拘束，但这种大宅里的气氛还是让纽特感概，从伦敦来到彭杰，变化太大了。  
“忒修斯昨天的生日过得怎么样？我寄给你的礼物收到了吗？”斯卡曼德太太问。  
“收到了，谢谢妈妈，很漂亮的花瓶。”忒修斯说。但忒修斯自从见到母亲后就害怕她提这件事，他把花瓶打碎了，故意的，他太烦躁了，事过还很后悔。  
“纽特，也许你该说点什么。”一家之主终于发了话。  
“没什么好说的，我被退学了。”纽特回答。  
“你在学校里养的狗呢？现在去哪了？”忒修斯插话道。  
“忒修斯，让你父亲问。”斯卡曼德太太看着忒修斯。  
纽特一点也不想回忆这段故事，他一想到这件事就心里作呕。但他必须得告诉父亲。他不能算是养这只宠物，只是偷偷跑进学校的瘸腿小狗，这从不稀奇，人们不注意，但纽特会，他偷了医务室里的药水和绷带给他包扎，并给他取了个名字“鲍勃”，纽特有时会把他带到宿舍，但只在自己一个人的时候。  
总之那天，抱着鲍勃进宿舍撞见了杰米，这是他最大的不幸。纽特一直在学习着控制情绪，他的英语老师总是对学生说，智者以理智控制情绪,愚者以情绪控制理智，纽特在心里一直默念，但鲍勃却没有学习过，当杰米的拳头要落到纽特脸上时，鲍勃咬住了他的大腿不放。  
然后的事他一点也不想说了，谁再逼问纽特也不开口，于是罕见的家庭午餐就停止了。  
纽特在彭杰的房间一直让他很满意，他自己把这取名叫“兔子屋”，原来这只是一间普通的旧书房，在楼上新装修了一个书房后，忒修斯就提议把这间改成纽特的新卧室，原本九岁的纽特并不想换房间，他不知道自己的哥哥在想些什么，等到卧室装修好，忒修斯兴奋地抱着弟弟送到窗边，瞧，可以从这个窗户看见兔子呢，他指着窗外的树林说。  
的确会看到兔子，只是楼层比较高，纽特也不指望哪天早上起来能看到窗前躺着只兔子。  
忒修斯进来了。连门也不敲一下。又是抱抱，纽特在心里说他的哥哥，抱抱怪。  
“很抱歉我忘记了你的生日。”纽特对忒修斯说。  
忒修斯扬了下眉毛，他的弟弟终于提这件事了，昨天他等一句“生日快乐”到最后也没有听见，等到钟敲到最后一刻他才罢休，那现在说一句生日快乐给我听，忒修斯强势地说。  
纽特让他如愿了。  
“明天我们去打板球吧，妈妈说会有人来，莉塔也会过来。”忒修斯搂着他的弟弟说。  
纽特同意了，他还在想弥补给忒修斯什么礼物，还问了一句：“你不用工作吗？”  
“上面给我休假了，整整一个月。”  
“嗯。”

如果你看到这里，觉得兄弟俩的关系有点疏远是正常的，相差八岁总会有很大代购的不是吗？那你的确是个局外人，接下来要说的故事，也许你会大跌眼镜，那就让我们做个合格的在局外的马修吧，这儿不是巴黎，但也能戏梦一场。  
忒修斯斯卡曼德最大的欲望是什么？他总是装作自己不知道，但欲望这种东西总是掩藏不了的。他17岁把自己弟弟的房间给亲自装修了一遍，把房间安在了原来的旧书房，谁能读懂忒修斯的心呢，只有纽特和自己两个人可以用这楼梯，两个人不需要去房子的其他任何地方，他总有一天会亲口对纽特说出这句话的，时间长短罢了。  
但他烦恼过，这种背德的情感从他青春期开始就再也无法甩去，从那以后忒修斯开始写日记，他把自己淫秽的想法写下，等他完成后再发了疯似的用墨水划去，这也许是降临在自己身上独特的诅咒，忒修斯念道。  
傍晚忒修斯无法平静，他选择了在彭杰四处转转，好巧不巧，遇到了同样溜达的纽特。  
彭杰的林子里有许多破旧的小屋子，大多是维多利亚时代的，但“地精屋”却要早很多年，是兄弟两祖父的祖父建造的。  
“你还记得以前吗？你和莉塔被关在里面一整天。”忒修斯朝着纽特笑。  
纽特敲了敲已经生锈的门锁，靠近去听里面，说：“记得，还是你先找到我们的。”  
“不完全是我，是嗅嗅，它闻到的多半。”忒修斯说。  
纽特不想出声了，但他又想跟自己的哥哥说，他总得找一个人聊这件事。  
“忒修斯，鲍勃，我的小狗。”  
“嗯。”  
“安乐死的…”纽特抱着膝盖坐在地上，靠着门，“还是邓布利多老师请求的，不然他会被活生生打死的。”  
忒修斯其实有猜到这点，他能从自己的弟弟行为上看出他的心情，忒修斯选择搂住纽特。  
“我很抱歉，纽特。”  
“但鲍勃还是会感激你的。”忒修斯补上这句话。  
上一次忒修斯知道纽特的小动物去世还是两年前，从纽特出身一开始就家养的拉布拉多犬在圣诞前夜安详地走了，忒修斯那时安慰纽特，嗅嗅只是去别的世界养老了。很蠢的话，忒修斯现在想想都觉得好笑，也许等他老了，也可以去别的世界养老。  
纽特的头靠在忒修斯的肩上，哥哥不自主地揉着纽特的头发，树林里沙沙的响声很温柔，谁的心情都很舒畅。  
赛姆科克斯骑着自行车从他们面前的小道经过，忒修斯从不喜欢他们的管家，沉闷的男管家常摆着一张谨慎脸，忒修斯认为他早就失去了自我，他的打扰，是忒修斯今晚重回的羞耻感，他不知道赛姆科克斯到底知道多少，关于所有忒修斯斯卡曼德的不耻与罪恶，但他一定知道些什么。  
如果纽特知道呢，纽特对我的感情会是什么样的呢，忒修斯在纽特轻微的呼吸声中想着。  
今晚不仅仅忒修斯如往常一样无法睡去，纽特也睡不着。他的痛苦从不亚于哥哥，我们所理解的纽特，是被家人小心呵护的孩子，但也是被校园暴力的受害者。他的成绩从不突出，在小学的时候就被老师指代为“不能成材的斯卡曼德”，因为那个“成材的斯卡曼德”人们都会亲切奉承地称呼“忒修斯”，没有人注意到满脸雀斑的纽特，没有人喜欢一个只跟动物对话的怪人。  
纽特也有朋友，莉塔是他的伙伴，他们曾在彭杰度过一个又一个美好的夏天，莉塔比纽特大一岁，莉塔跟他一样怪，在别人看来，莱斯特兰奇的姓氏就是莉塔的第一点怪异，斯卡曼德夫妇并没有因为莉塔的家庭而带有色眼镜对待，每次莉塔的来临斯卡曼德太太都会很高兴。纽特把莉塔作为自己唯一的朋友，但他很清楚莉塔更崇拜的是他的哥哥忒修斯，他总是装作自己不在意，不过换谁都会在意，纽特从不说出来。  
在纽特的成长史中，他的哥哥是放在最重要的位子的。忒修斯对自己太好了，但纽特却敷衍以面对，他常常害怕这种敷衍会让他失去忒修斯，但实际上，这是他认为的最好结局。  
这种情愫从何时萌生他不能判断，但第一次真正的羞耻从他第一次春梦开始。太不道德了，纽特在心里默念着。他为此去读了《圣经》，因为他的父母总让纽特相信上帝是会原谅一切的，“宽恕人的过失，便是自己的荣耀”一遍遍地读着，纽特还是害怕极了，他承受不住这种情感，羞耻到，辱骂同到。  
在纽特16岁的时候，整个伦敦出过一件伤风化的大事。子爵里斯利被爆出与男人性交易而上了法庭，那时里斯利本还请曾跟他同是剑桥毕业生的忒修斯为他作证，但被忒修斯拒绝了。纽特无法参与那场辩护，忒修斯去了，最后里斯利被判了入狱六个月并服苦役，所有人都在讨论这件事，他的父母也会说。  
这件事对刚踏入青春期的纽特打击很大，他把自己关在了家里几天，后来就提出了要搬出家，在学校里住宿的请求。  
纽特仍然沉醉在傍晚中，夏日的微风，不是很燥热的温度，与忒修斯轻柔的手掌，他还是睡着了，在美好与罪恶中，总是美好大于罪恶的。  
第二天就是完全的明媚了，整个彭杰庄园都洒满了金色光芒。人也变多了，莉塔来了，还有一些纽特面熟但不能完全叫出名字的小姐和少爷。  
早餐过后，管家和少爷们就开始组织了这场板球对抗赛，纽特从不擅长这个，很难拥有的运动细胞会让他丑态百出的。  
纽特和忒修斯被分到了不同组，还是莉塔提出来的，“每个队有一个斯卡曼德就够啦。”莉塔这么解释，他不讨厌这样分组，不会很尴尬。通过掷硬币决定第一局由纽特的队伍先进攻，尼尔和尤恩争着在女士面前抢风头，他们这队赢得很轻松，但小姐和太太们在阳光下总是会受够的，掌声逐渐消失，没多久斯卡曼德太太就带着一行人去凉亭里坐了。  
这下就全是男人的战场了，路易斯还轻巧地问：“他们说战争要来了，你们觉得呢？”  
尼尔拿着球摆出去，“我也许会参军，如果这狗屁战争要爆发的话。”  
大伙都笑了，纽特可没有笑。  
“嘿，小斯卡曼德，跟你哥哥打一场吧！”萨尔瓦多的一句话造就了纽特今天第一次的糟糕。  
当纽特去击球的时候，新的一局刚开始，忒修斯接了第一个球。忒修斯今天还没有接过其他球，他抬起眼睛，对着纽特莞尔一笑，太热了，纽特的脸完全红了。  
没错，我们的小斯卡曼德勃起了，他胆怯地连忒修斯的球都没敢接，在原地站了一会后就跑了出去，身后萨尔瓦多的大叫让他跑得更快，也没能看见忒修斯一人的疑惑。  
草地上的人都对着纽特奇怪的行为挑刺，“咱们的小斯卡曼德有点害羞呢。”尤恩把话说给忒修斯听。  
忒修斯一直望着纽特，他一手丢掉了球棒，“他有名字，纽特。”好像在说给别人听。  
如果说勃起是纽特今天第一个糟糕，那第二个糟糕则在晚餐。斯卡曼德太太坐在了纽特右边，莉塔坐在他左边。  
“纽特，能不能告诉我关于忒修斯的一些事呢？”斯卡曼德太太温和地对他说，试图与纽特碰杯，但纽特不喝酒。  
纽特现在是完全不想提起忒修斯，所有的情感都转向了厌恶，只不过厌恶的是自己。他跑出去后躲在了自己的房间，坐在床上，双手托着自己的脸，太烫了。他不敢替自己解决这种生理需求。纽特一人在这房间里，自己也不知道自己全身都在抖索，心像刀绞一样，他形容不来这种感觉，整颗心都是悬着的，冷汗在背上和额头上冒着，但体内全是能燃烧的热量，以强劲的力量直冲心脏。  
他最终还是动了手，当纽特叫出“忒修斯”的名字时，他的眼泪就扑簌簌地流下来，他不能恨忒修斯，他无法恨他，骨肉之亲，血缘之脉，他只能爱他，不能恨他。  
“纽特？”莉塔瞪大眼睛在纽特面前晃。  
“忒修斯是不是在伦敦有女孩了？”莉塔问。  
纽特含着腼腆的笑，这是他对莉塔常有的表情，他怎么会知道呢，只好摇了摇头说声不知道。  
“忒修斯一定是有情人了，我敢肯定，斯卡曼德太太，他看着就像恋爱的人。”莉塔笑着对斯卡曼德太太说。  
被莉塔这么一说，斯卡曼德太太总是为自己的大儿子开心的，但她还是逼问着小儿子：“纽特，忒修斯一定跟你说过些什么的，女孩子啊什么的，你也知道，他多大的年龄啦。”  
今天一定是纽特斯卡曼德过得最糟糕的一天，一定是他的报应。  
“让我们为忒修斯25岁庆祝，虽然这是个迟到的祝福！”尤恩站起来发话。  
所有人都碰响酒杯，忒修斯道谢，“迟到的祝福也是祝福，我也祝在场的各位女士永远年轻，各位男士今晚能够做个香甜如愿的梦。”  
多么绅士风度的话语，引得大家都大笑起来，也会有人起哄，忒修斯，25岁也许该带着个女孩一起做梦，别人听后只是一笑而过，但纽特在这盛大的晚宴里，从生理上厌恶了起来，该死的青春期荷尔蒙，一定是这样。  
倾慕忒修斯的人很多，这是不容置疑的，但如果说忒修斯有喜欢过什么女孩，纽特一时也想不出几个名字。贾斯汀•莉莉丝，纽特第一个想到的名字。  
纽特16岁生日晚会的时候，忒修斯带了个女伴，他听哥哥介绍是自己的同事，金发灿灿的女士，很漂亮，身材瘦削，穿着淡蓝色的礼裙。他看到跳舞的时候忒修斯和她接吻了，莉塔作为他的舞伴也有点愤愤不平，她很优秀——贾斯汀，莉塔对他说。  
“你也许该好好学学怎么跳舞，纽特。”莉塔生气了，但纽特知道不完全是因为自己，所以他没有去安慰，也没有心思。  
后来纽特把贾斯汀•莉莉丝作为自己生日不开心的源头，直到忒修斯与她分手。  
晚宴过后人们都聚在了大厅里，男士们聊着板球、股票与战争，女士们讨论着哪款香水更迷人，在钢琴声和雨声中显得不太和谐。  
“纽特，我们得谈谈。”忒修斯走到纽特跟前待了一会才说道。  
但纽特绝不会谈的，他觉得沉默足够好了，在如此非常之磅礴的夜雨中，沉默是他唯一能做的。  
忒修斯常常生气，只是其他人不知道而已，比如前天自己的弟弟忘记他的生日，比如早上弟弟的落荒而逃，比如弟弟现在的沉默。他从不在外人面前发脾气，于是所有人都把忒修斯当作完美的绅士，去他的绅士，忒修斯会这么骂道。他25岁了，自己的私生活糟糕透顶，磕药的瘾君子，更是只会对自己弟弟发情的罪人。他当然害怕过，子爵里斯利的判刑把忒修斯打入了低谷，为了变得正常，他尝试跟女子交往，他会接吻，但没有任何情欲，贾斯汀莉莉丝还是离开了他，也许你得找找自己的问题，在他们又一次要做爱但忒修斯却无法勃起后贾斯汀对他说。  
贾斯汀是个好女孩，分手了之后他没有听到任何流言，这让忒修斯觉得是种解脱，他也许受够了虚假，他还可以继续做自己的完美绅士，但在爱面前，他首先选择了屈服，他不怕罪恶跟法律，他怕爱而不得。他怕的就在眼前。  
当致爱丽丝结束，钢琴师开始抱怨雨水都滴到了钢琴上。一伙人也认识到了是时候去做梦了，忒修斯留下来与男仆一起搬钢琴，你真是个绅士，忒修斯又听到别人这么说。  
让我们睡去吧，去做个好梦吧今晚，也许伴着忒修斯的祝福，我们都能得到自己所愿的。


	3. 夏雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下了一整章的雨，呃，俺马上去写晴天🤧不过兄弟两关系有进步，不错！

三 夏雨

难得的好天气就这么过去了，很大的浪费。接下来的日子里都是雨天，有时候林子里还起雾，整个庄园都显得灰蒙蒙的。  
纽特从不讨厌彭杰，但没有动物陪伴让他有点孤单，自从他搬出去后，家里的宠物就逐渐消失，先是纽特的金丝雀，再是仓鼠，最后连猫也不见了，斯卡曼德太太说是鸟不小心飞走了，仓鼠逃跑了，小猫也去世了，总之一条又一条借口让纽特也厌烦了，他不怎么回彭杰，只是养了有些年头的宠物就这么没理由的走了，还是会伤心。  
纽特本想着过一个星期后就打算去四处游历了，他不在意文凭，一张纸对他的诱惑不大，更何况家里已经有个闪耀的人了。他决定在今晚告诉家人，但阻挠他的不仅是不会说话的笨嘴巴，还有放不下的情感萌芽。  
在餐桌上，纽特终于决定发话时，女仆安娜递给了斯卡曼德太太一封信，太太看了一会，逐渐破声捂住了嘴巴，路易斯的母亲病倒了，召唤自己的儿子回家，总之，整个厅子都覆盖住了阴霾，纽特总是这么倒霉。  
“啊，该死的天气。”有男士说出此粗俗的话，惹得女士们围在一起抱怨。  
马车很快就准备好了，路易斯道别了各位，男仆为他开车门，没一会就离开人们的视线了。  
“一定是这雨水的诅咒，我们都被困在这里啦。”一位小姐抹着眼泪用着极其做作的声音哭嚷道，莉塔和斯卡曼德太太在安慰着大家，而男士们则不以为然，没多久就又做起自己的事来了。  
还是等忒修斯休假结束，等夏天过去纽特再走吧，他一人站在大门前，阴天，总有种失落的感觉，雨就像银灰色黏湿的蛛丝，结成一个巨大的网，网住了纽特面前的世界。  
“很遗憾。”忒修斯的声音传来。  
“抱歉？”纽特没有抓住他的话。  
“下雨，本来可以出去野餐的。”忒修斯的话与雨声结合，很有韵味。  
“我倒挺喜欢这样的，雨天会让人清醒。”纽特说。  
“纽特，你以后要干什么呢。”忒修斯终于问了这个问题，纽特有种解脱感。  
“我打算等你走后就先去希腊等南欧国家，然后去非洲，我要去看看那里的野生动物。”纽特答。  
“不考虑来伦敦生活吗？”  
纽特从不想去伦敦，他不适合大城市，在偌大的城市里他会窒息的，纽特受不了办公室工作的压力，他可没这么强的抗压能力，他与忒修斯是两个完全不同的类型，两条永远无法交织的平行线。所以他并没有回答。  
“嘿，过来。”  
忒修斯给了纽特又一个抱抱。  
忒修斯的笑在纽特看来是跟别人不一样的，因为他更注意的是忒修斯不易察觉的微笑，是嘴角很小心的弧度，是眉毛的略微上挑，这是纽特所喜欢的，于是他也会笑，在心里笑，在心里荡漾。  
如果雨能一直下着该多好。  
忒修斯坐在伦敦办公室里的时候，他从不会去想自己与弟弟人生价值观上的差别，他看不见自己的人生是一条巨大的曲线，所有的跌宕都为了他的弟弟。忒修斯无法把自己非法的爱情移到合法上来，他在自己本也不强烈的肉欲上使劲压制，他25岁，却只有过手淫，如果一直这样下去，忒修斯也许迟早会成为一个完全在肉体上呆滞的迟钝儿。他猜不透纽特的心思，因此他只能用他淫欲的思想去审视，他的弟弟是否有相似的情感，而每每他沉浸在其中终于清醒时，自己就像是犹大出卖耶稣一样，后悔地要自杀。  
夜里冒着大雨，他一人走在坑坑洼洼的小路上，雨伞根本挡不住雨水，忒修斯困在纷飞的雨滴中无处可逃，两侧的野蔷薇也都娇滴滴地与大雨对抗，泥水染在花蕾上，这是种绝望的美。  
船库从不是少爷们该来的地方，这儿自从上一个仆人辞职后就荒废了，森林的潮湿让这的木板显得阴森森，船库里的水也不会流动，整个气氛都是死气沉沉的。但忒修斯常来这个地方，他的父母应该也不知道他早在这里设了一个房间，墙壁上贴得报纸早就褪色了，于是忒修斯把这些废纸全摘了下来，扔在一旁，他躺在床上，第一个想到的是那天的心理医生，忒修斯，你的情感从一开始就错了……你太自我了……你不仅自我还封闭……  
忒修斯默念道：“你的情感从一开始就错了。”他太赞同这句话了，他到现在也想不出自己怎么会有这种不耻的感情，到底是哪里出错了，全天下哥哥是怎么对自己的弟弟的，他开始好奇，忒修斯活了25年，还是没能搞清楚爱情是怎么产生的，总之就是发生了，这点他不去质疑，他接受了。  
当他有点困意时，外面的雨声变小了，开始向淅沥淅沥靠近，可他又睡不着了，像是耳朵突然被开通一样，万物的声音他都在倾听，世间的美丽在他的灵魂里展开，忒修斯闭着眼，吸收这点尘埃的精华。  
第二天天还暗着的时候，忒修斯颇狼狈的回到家中，家里人都还在睡着吧，他路过纽特的房间，却正好撞见的是开门的弟弟。  
纽特看着自己哥哥头上的一片小叶子，笑了出来，然后踮起脚尖帮哥哥拿下来，你去树林了吗，忒修斯，纽特问道。  
忒修斯脸红其实有点难发现，他的脸不算很白，但雀斑比纽特要不明显一点，他心跳得很快，发出“嗯”时候像是鼻音。  
“是去船库了吗？”  
“是的。”  
纽特没怎么见过这样的哥哥，上次是很久以前了，有点不妙。总之他再一次摸上哥哥的额头，果然，你发烧了，忒修斯。  
斯卡曼德太太着急地把医生请来，在这种坏天气却连句“辛苦您了医生”也忘记说，医生亨伯特看在斯卡曼德太太爱子心切上没有太大抱怨，用温度计量了一下忒修斯的体温，有点高。  
“你淋雨了，怎么到处乱跑啊。”亨伯特在忒修斯的额头上抹了点酒精，  
“只是走走。”忒修斯对生病的感觉不是很大，虽然头是晕乎乎的，但酒精的刺鼻味会让他很清醒。  
“你还跟个孩子一样，在我看来。”医生亲手拧毛巾，为忒修斯敷了起来。  
亨伯特对斯卡曼德太太说这没什么，只要安心在床上躺着，很快就能活蹦乱跳了，于是这诚恳的医生就架着马车离开了彭杰。  
纽特在晚上来到忒修斯的房间，他把自己这几天待在家里摆弄出的木雕放在了忒修斯的床旁，迟来的生日礼物，他对忒修斯说。  
木雕比巴掌稍微大一点，是小鹿，鹿角被故意磨得钝了点，忒修斯把它捧在手上，端详了很久。  
“真巧啊。”忒修斯感叹道。  
纽特五岁的时候，男仆奥利弗带兄弟两在大雨里来到船库，奥利弗是屠夫的儿子，管着船库。一只小鹿奄奄一息的躺在木墩旁边，腿上流着血。彭杰庄园在秋天是个适合打猎的地方，每年都会有人过来，这造成了很多伤害，不仅是对动物们来说，更是对热爱动物的纽特。奥利弗是个好心人，他发现了小鹿，没有告诉别人，而是叫来忒修斯和纽特，十几岁的忒修斯也是一头雾水，忙得用布条缠在小鹿的腿上。  
“没有用的，我们得找个医生。”纽特泪眼汪汪地说，抚摸着小鹿。  
亨伯特医生当时正好在彭杰，忒修斯冒着大雨从近路跑过去，荆棘有割伤他的腿，泥渍留在裤腿上，在雨里他肆意向前奔跑，心却一直挂念着船库里那个悲伤的弟弟。医生见到斯卡曼德大少爷这般惨状，顾不得他支支吾吾说不清的话，拿出医疗箱要为他治疗受伤的腿，直到忒修斯发疯一样摔破了他的一个药瓶，才愿意去仔细听忒修斯说话。  
小鹿是被治愈了，纽特把它养在船库里，只可惜小鹿的腿刚被亨伯特包扎好，自己的哥哥就病倒了，斯卡曼德太太为此哭了好几天，也没见得把忒修斯哭好。  
亨伯特在纽特和奥利弗的请求下没有告诉斯卡曼德太太船库里的事，他苦心观察了好几天忒修斯，终于在一个明媚的日子里他的烧退去了。醒来的忒修斯第一句问的是那条可怜的小鹿，医生一脸无奈，你可真是个孩子，他道。  
忒修斯没有被允许去船库看小鹿，但等到终于可以出去的时候，小鹿却不见了，纽特为之也很伤心，他们留不住一个有灵性的动物，就像他们留不住急促的童年一样。  
“我还是没见到那只小鹿。”忒修斯对纽特说。  
“我也是，也许它早就离开彭杰了。”纽特回答。  
“那也是个不错的选择。”  
兄弟两大笑起来。外面的雨好像变小了。  
“我想这个雨快结束了，到时我们一起去船库。”忒修斯说。  
雷电这时骤然而来，打在窗外，一闪雷光让兄弟俩都吓了一跳。  
“哈，奇怪了。”忒修斯补充。  
纽特本该离开了，他想走出门外去，但此时突如其来的闪电留住了他，纽特抿着嘴巴看忒修斯，我能陪你睡吗，哥哥，他这么说。  
当纽特脱掉外衣的时候忒修斯都不敢去看，他怕自己有错误的反应，觉得自己的头更烫了。纽特在十岁以后就不愿意跟忒修斯睡在一起了，虽然中间有几次一起睡过，但17岁的纽特跟他睡在同一张床上，忒修斯在整个人都动弹不得，硬邦邦的。  
“起这么早去干什么？”忒修斯突然问弟弟，纽特的头枕着忒修斯的一只手，两个人都面朝着天花板。  
“什么？”纽特发出轻微的声音。  
“今天早上，你起得很早。”  
纽特不知何时学会的撒谎，昨天晚上他听见忒修斯出了门，但一晚上也没见他回来，翻来覆去睡不着觉，只有断断续续的睡眠，然后起身想出去，没想到就遇到了忒修斯。  
但纽特不打算这么告诉忒修斯，他只是回答：“醒来之后肚子饿了，想下去吃点东西。”  
这晚两人都在相互温暖的体温中睡得很熟。等到男管家不紧不慢的敲门声终于打扰了纽特的梦时，他才意识到已经快中午了。  
“少爷，在吗？”赛姆科克斯的惯用口吻。  
还没等两人反应，男管家就自顾自开了门，端着盘茶具进来，一句普通的“天气很好，先生”。  
纽特和忒修斯都很尴尬，虽然是兄弟，但这么大年龄睡在一起会让人误解的，可没人想解释，于是赛姆科克斯挑着眉道：“我想兄弟关系再好也不该表现成这样，绅士们应该更懂礼节。”  
忒修斯并不想再理会这位挑刺的管家，含糊地回复了他虚假的慰问，让他下去不用管事，但赛姆科克斯坚持告诉忒修斯，今天的天气适合出门，大家都在等你们。并转头对纽特说：“既然在一起我也不用麻烦去另一个房间了，小少爷，尼尔少爷和尤恩少爷正在湖边等你一起去游泳。”  
“我也可以去游泳。”忒修斯插话道。  
这让男管家不爽，“斯卡曼德太太不建议你下水，你更适合晒太阳。”  
“我知道什么更适合我。”忒修斯说着，但没有说给赛姆科克斯听，也许这个世界上，只有赛姆科克斯这个人会觉得忒修斯斯卡曼德是个没有教养的男人。  
等男管家终于说了告辞，忒修斯才松了口气，他早就提防这位冷漠的男士，没有什么温暖的血性，像个空壳子一样的人。  
他与纽特起床后，听见外面麻雀清亮的啾啾声，打开窗户，果然，和煦的阳光照在了脸上。

TBC


	4. 初动

四 初动

今年的彭杰像是与外面的世界隔离了一般，从美国回来的杰森叔叔告诉大家，外面就像被火烤一样的热，而彭杰却是如此的凉爽。  
“哦，亲爱的斯卡曼德们，多久没见啦！”男人较肥胖的肚子显得杰森整个人都很矮小，但纽特记得上次见到他的时候还是个高大的人。  
“小雀斑，你都长这么高啦！”杰森叔叔抱纽特的时候很亲热，但纽特却显得生疏。  
他对小雀斑这个名字不是很喜欢，但杰森叔叔只这么叫他。杰森•亚伯拉罕是斯卡曼德家的家庭教师，之后先在伦敦找了个好工作，最后就去了美国某大学做教授，他走的时候忒修斯14岁，等到纽特10岁的时候，他有回来过一次。  
亚伯拉罕是一个不会让人讨厌的人，他学识深厚，对神学宗教了如指掌，尽管迂腐，但绝不跟与自己三观不同的人争辩，这也省了很多麻烦。他在离开彭杰之前，正值适合郊游的季节，踏春总是适合乡下的。  
“忒修斯，你多大啦？”亚伯拉罕明知故问。  
“14岁。”  
“那让我做你的父亲一会吧。”其实亚伯拉罕没必要对忒修斯说接下来的话题，斯卡曼德先生还在世，但他想为这个家族留下什么，他在这里做了10年的老师，知识一定会是他留下最多的东西。  
他直率的与忒修斯探讨起性的神秘，女性的神奇，他还问忒修斯的父亲是否与他交流过，但从忒修斯微红的小脸和闷闷不语的态度来看，显然是没有。  
当亚伯拉罕在一块平整的沙地上用手杖画下示意图，肉体与生殖器官的草图在沙子中凸显，忒修斯就不知把心思放到了哪里，进入了青春期，但他仍茫然无知，性的冲动安静地潜入他的身体内部，躲藏在某处若隐若现，却等不到别人的唤醒。  
他看到远处自己的弟弟在海湾上玩耍，说出一句“我觉得我不会结婚”被亚伯拉罕嘲笑了许久，日后我期望与你和你的太太一起吃饭，老师如是说。  
那天是相对美好的一天，他还与杰森叔叔聊了关于爱与未来的问题，就在那暗灰色的海边，直到海浪冲上沙滩，将沙面上的画与其他全部抹去，也许从那刻起，忒修斯的人生会有改变。  
忒修斯不被允许下水，他躺在湖边的躺椅上，赤裸的上身围了条棕黄的毛巾，杰森叔叔在船上航行了几天也不愿下水，他们又一次重聚了。  
“我有给你的生日礼物，等到晚餐的时候再给你。”杰森叔叔说。  
“生日都过多久了，也真是麻烦你了。”忒修斯说。  
“不会，上次我见你的时候可没给你礼物。”  
“那时七年前的事了吧。”  
“你的毕业典礼。”  
“啊，是的。”  
忒修斯正想回忆，就被萨尔瓦多的大叫给打断了。尤恩闹嚷着要与小斯卡曼德比赛游泳，萨尔瓦多则在旁助阵，很明显，我们的纽特并不愿意。  
“来吧，纽特，游泳可是你的专长！”尤恩话音刚落，水里的人就哈哈嘲笑起来。  
纽特并不怕水，也不怕游泳，只是愚蠢的孩童时代而已，他曾听莉塔说过一段水怪的故事后而几个月不敢碰水，莉塔给他道歉并向他解释这是不存在的也无济于事，后来慢慢的他也懂了，一段童年阴影却到现在还要被翻出来。  
他不打算生气，这么灿烂的阳光下谁的心情都会变好，但青春期有时，就挺奇怪的，他不想脱衣服，他刚看忒修斯脱下上衣的时候，完美的身体线条和锁骨露出来时，纽特有点害羞。  
纽特上身裸露出来的时候，忒修斯一直在偷偷盯着他，萨尔瓦多把纽特拉下湖里，搂着他的肩膀。  
“谁先游到那个湖心岛，谁就赢，怎么样？”萨尔瓦多挑眉道。  
纽特点了头，挣脱了他。  
旁边的尤恩说：“天啊纽特，你要是能多说点话该多好，别跟个哑巴一样。”  
“知道了。”纽特道。  
总之没什么意义的比赛就这么开始了。忒修斯在岸上观看这场比赛，身旁的亚伯拉罕一直在小声念叨着什么，总之他没有注意，他的注意力全在那个始终落后别人的弟弟，但他更在意的是他有没有事。  
萨尔瓦多到达湖心岛的时候，貌似是在为自己喝彩，反正忒修斯只能看见他活跃的双手，听不见他的声音，纽特继续游着，终于到了终点后被萨尔瓦多又一次搂着，他挺讨厌这样的，他知道纽特也讨厌。  
岸上的尤恩跑过来拍着忒修斯的肩膀，也许我们的小斯卡曼德需要点时间进步，他这么说。  
下午的阳光明媚，树叶的影子投射在男孩子们赤裸的身体上，懒洋洋地前后摆动着，忒修斯看着光影交错，又一次难得的睡着了。  
纽特并不想跟尤恩他们一起划船，但他没有说出口，虽然脸摆着尤恩等人还是能看出来他的不情愿。  
“不如你跟莉塔一条船吧，小斯卡曼德。”尤恩为他开解。  
“纽特，听说你跟萨尔瓦多比赛游泳了。”莉塔问他。女士们之前没有来湖边，她们一直在草地上野餐。  
“嗯。我输了。”  
“没关系，萨尔瓦多体育本来就很好，他赛马也很厉害。”  
“我觉得他不喜欢我。”  
“不是他们不喜欢你，纽特，是你不喜欢他们。”莉塔躺在船头用手指缠着自己的头发。  
“也许吧。”  
“忒修斯睡着了，他是不是还在发烧。”莉塔关心地问。  
“烧退了。”纽特摸过自己哥哥的额头，跟自己的差不多温度，大概只是暖阳让人睡意昏沉罢了。  
之后就很安静，船越往里走就越安静，只有几只鸟叫嚣在树林之间，看不见它们，只能听见叽叽喳喳的声音，水波会荡漾，你看的见鱼儿在游动，却捕捉不了痕迹。纽特有看见船库掠过，躲在林子里面。  
他们划了一圈回来的时候忒修斯已经不在了，杰森叔叔还躺在睡椅上，哦，忒修斯吗，我没注意到他走了。  
黄昏来的很晚，纽特自己一个人在彭杰庄园中心的喷泉边躺着，他小时候就常在这里看着日落，忒修斯曾对他说，这是最适合看日落的地方。  
已经在彭杰过了快两个星期，但好像什么也没变。但纽特又期望能改变什么呢，他什么也做不了，等一个月到了，他与忒修斯又各走各的路了。  
“纽特，你果然在这里。”忒修斯突然出现在他面前，纽特吓得一下直起了身，好在忒修斯往后退了，不然他们俩的头要撞在一起。  
“啊，有事吗？”  
“要吃饭了，我出来找你。”  
在斯卡曼德兄弟回去的路上，如果我不说也许没人知道，忒修斯本大着胆想去牵弟弟的手，但最后还是被犹豫制止，总之很快就步入了人群。  
杰森叔叔的礼物很讨人喜欢，一只漂亮的家鸽，翅膀和身体都是灰白色的，脖子上的羽毛是渐变的金属光泽，一层是紫色，一层是绿色，会发光一样。  
“在伦敦孤单的时候可以有个朋友陪伴。”杰森叔叔挑逗着鸽子对忒修斯说。  
但纽特对这只鸽子更在意，他先后问了杰森很多问题，他是哪来的鸽子，多大啦，是雌的还是雄的……直到萨尔瓦多一句“这又不是你的鸽子”才停止。  
纽特觉得这种家庭聚餐像是被下了魔咒一样，时刻使他不爽。他从不讨厌杰森，但当老师逼问忒修斯的感情史时，纽特就想离开餐桌，这是他自己的问题，他自己的嫉妒心。  
“还记得以前我期待与你和你的太太一起吃饭吗？那时你才14时，还说自己一辈子不会结婚呢！”亚拉伯罕大笑。  
“我的确还没有结婚。”忒修斯从容地回答。  
“哦，忒修斯，你一定有伦敦秘密女友的，赶紧拿出来让我们看看。”  
“呃，这得等有了才能做到。”  
总之这些话题让纽特尴尬，他连吃饭的心情也没有了，想放下餐具，但手却被桌子碰到，踉跄一下，摸到了忒修斯的大腿。  
他潜意识的想要弹开手，但却感受到另一只手包住了他，是忒修斯的手。  
纽特不敢动弹，也不敢转头看忒修斯，他只感受到自己的哥哥用指头摸着自己的手背，酥酥的，所有的心跳都在餐桌下暗涌着，人们看不见，纽特也看不见。  
我们羞涩的小鹿只是怔在原地，看不见旁边的狼一直在盯着他，尽管纽特有感受到目光，但也担心只是自己的幻想。忒修斯在被触碰时就不顾一切了，他要让纽特知道，也许现在无法理解，但来日方长。  
饭后忒修斯在纽特进屋前拦住了他，他把家鸽递在纽特的手中，也许你更适合养他，然后就离开了。  
你觉得今晚谁会睡不着呢？答案当然是两位都睡不着。  
纽特在挣扎了半天后从床上坐起，他远看着房间另一角的鸽子，脑子里一时空白。直到外面的风吹了进来，他冷得哆嗦了一下看了眼闹钟，半夜一点了。纽特套上层衣服，坐到了椅子上，他想了很久，终于在白纸上写下“我一生下来就被诅咒，我像个戴着枷锁的人”。  
而忒修斯回到房间后就开始写日记，但一种奇怪的兴奋感让他无法冷静，把笔扔出窗外后他又站在窗边低着头看着下面的草地，愣了半天后，他发现这四周一切都没有动静，就连彭杰的清凉感也飒飒消失了，忒修斯隐约感觉到，这即将是闷热不变的夏天。


	5. 草地

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss💕💕

五 草地

当很多年后，纽特写下自己半生时，他还会把这段时光亲切地称为“夏日梦境”，对于他们两人而言，没有哪个夏天可以再与之匹敌。彭杰1913年的七月，注定是二人此生的分水岭。  
这几天还算平静，天气变热之后，很少有人愿意出宅子了，有时你会看到几位小姐在凉亭下喝下午茶，聊着些说不完的八卦传闻。  
纽特这时在透过窗户看忒修斯和尤恩他们打板球，他自己在上面只身一人，以往的他也许会觉得孤独，但现在这种问题不会另他困扰了，纽特主动拒绝了忒修斯的邀请，他不想参与自己不喜欢的。  
“纽特，去打板球。”忒修斯突然出现在纽特的门边，悠闲地套上自己的白色背心。  
纽特真希望自己的哥哥能穿好衣服再来敲自己的门，不过这连敲门都不算，他只是敲了一声后直接进来，把还在床上的纽特吓了一跳。  
“太热了，我不下去了。”他这么拒绝。  
忒修斯没有说什么，他慢悠悠进屋先来看了看鸽子，摸着它的羽毛。  
“想好给它取什么名字了吗？”他转过头来问。  
纽特先是“啊”表示没有听懂，然后意识到自己反应慢后含糊地说了些什么话，总之挺尴尬的。  
忒修斯看了他一会，又露出了那种纽特才看得出来的笑，但纽特此时并不想他笑。“行吧，等你想好了告诉我。”他说完离开了，并去摸了摸自己弟弟的头。  
纽特一时没有反应过来，刚刚睡醒头还有点不清醒，他在床上呆了好久，之后用手碰了下自己的脸，该死，有点烫。  
他把忒修斯这些行为一条条记在自己的本子上，然后又划掉，直到墨水把整张白纸染黑，他才把笔放下。他搞不懂忒修斯是什么意思，向他表示什么？他想说“爱意”这个词，但又猛然摇头，错了，错了，纽特按住自己的头，没多久，他竟然哭了出来。  
一次晚间聚会结束后，兄弟两一起上楼回去睡觉，忒修斯在纽特即将进门的时候把他拉了回来。  
“期待明天吗？”忒修斯偏过头问他。  
“明天怎么了？”  
忒修斯不语，他牵起弟弟的手，将纽特袖口的纽扣慢慢解开，然后拍了拍他的背，你少戴了领结，他说。  
纽特迟迟没有放下手，他这么多年终于主动了一次，抱住了自己的哥哥。当他们分开时，纽特在门前站着，听到忒修斯的门“砰”的一声关上时，他才小心翼翼地合上了门。  
纽特倚在门上，他默默地看着自己的手，来回摸着那几颗小小的纽扣，他把一切彻底地当作成忒修斯的暧昧，忒修斯的温柔，无私的温柔，是没有任何恶意的、完全的爱。不齿在此刻被关在了门外，门里的人陷入了少年的痴想中。  
当忒修斯破门而入躺在纽特的床上时，还在梦乡里的纽特感到被压后立刻清醒。  
“天哪忒修斯！你干什么！”他不解道。  
“已经下午一点了，你怎么还在睡。”忒修斯弹了自己弟弟的鼻头。  
“一点了？我怎么回事啊。”纽特起身急忙穿了衣服，头脑还没完全清醒，只觉得沉沉的，然后拿起了钟表。  
“忒修斯！才七点啊！”他生气地要把忒修斯拖下床，然后又要钻进被子。  
坏蛋哥哥大笑起来，又把纽特给拉起来。  
“起床，我带你去个地方。”他在纽特耳旁说。  
纽特早饭都没顾上吃，忒修斯就牵着他坐上了车，赛姆科克斯迎面看见哥俩即将要出彭杰，摆着一张让人捉摸不透的面孔。  
“去你的吧！”忒修斯在他们离开彭杰大门的时候说道，赛姆科克斯虽有回头，但应该没有听见。  
“我们要去哪，忒修斯。”纽特有点顾虑，满脸疑问。  
“你猜猜看。”忒修斯和着风说。  
沉闷疲倦的风刮在纽特的脸上，离开彭杰后仍是大片翠绿的草地和田野，树枝上跳跃的鸟儿啾啾鸣啭着，他知道他们的目的地将降临在哪里。  
忒修斯首先坐在了田野上，纽特站在他身边看了看四周，除了他们，连个人影都没有。  
“那天，我们是在那里。”纽特指着不远处的树丛说。  
“啊，你还记着。”忒修斯的手扶上纽特的腿。  
“我十岁的时候。”  
忒修斯高中毕业典礼那天，他带着自己的弟弟逃离了吵闹的晚会，寻求一块清净之地，他骑着自行车带纽特来到这里。夜晚繁星交错，这块地方只靠着月光才能认清楚。忒修斯把自行车随意扔在地上，跟纽特一起躺在草地上。  
“我没看见月亮，哥哥。”纽特问忒修斯。  
忒修斯望着天空沉默了许久，啊，在那里，纽特，他后来说。  
纽特为忒修斯唱着不怎么着调的歌，他从莉塔那学会的，但没有完全记住歌词，后来就索性变成了哼唱。  
月下风景，你可以听见孩子的歌声飘过田地，看见明亮的月光播撒四方，夜色一直在急剧变浓，躺在这茫茫万物中的人儿呼吸着泥土的清香，感受着田野里早已弥漫着一片虫噪声与草簌声。  
兄弟俩很快就一起躺下了，但纽特觉得刺眼的阳光很不友好，用单手捂住自己已经闭上的眼。  
“为什么来这里？”纽特问。  
“反正在家也无事。”  
“你打算什么时候走？”  
“你希望我走吗？”忒修斯转头看纽特。  
纽特睁开眼睛，与忒修斯对视，说：“你知道不是这样的。”。  
忒修斯把头转回去，说：“七月末吧。”  
“等夏天结束。”  
“等夏天结束。”  
纽特后来是睡着了的，忒修斯躺在那儿，静静地看着他。纽特的棕发在阳光下显得灿烂，他的下巴弧度在忒修斯看来是完美的，像是艺术家雕刻出来一般，细细的呼吸声有条不紊地进行，微闭着的嘴巴在此刻更加动人。  
忒修斯想弯下腰，弯下腰亲吻…  
然后纽特睁开了眼睛，稍微眯着眼，他抬手遮住阳光好看得清楚，突然坐起身睁大眼。  
“天啊，忒修斯，快看。”他指着忒修斯身后。  
是鹿。比起十多年前受伤的小鹿，他已经长的很高了，那一岔岔支立着的优美的犄角，显得倔强。  
“是那只吗？”忒修斯问。  
纽特慢慢起身，去触摸原地不动的鹿，“一定是的，我以为我再也见不到他了。”他说。  
纽特让忒修斯也来摸摸，这只原来弱小的梅花鹿离开彭杰后已然长成了刚强的公鹿，在这风和日丽的夏日出来散步，遇见昔日的友人。  
“他真漂亮啊。”忒修斯感概。  
动物是属于自然的，纽特一直很羡慕能随性离开的动物们，不受任何拘束，礼节上，法律上，道德上…他们永远可以逃离一切控制他们的，永远不会负罪前行。  
旧友的再次离开纽特全然接受了，他早放下了五岁时的心结。  
太阳高悬，阳光普照，汗水有从纽特的脖颈上流下，在他周围，仍然是太阳逼射下灿灿一片的田野，天空亮得刺眼，也许该回去了，他受不了这种热天。  
“回去吧，忒修斯，太热了。”  
忒修斯不愿意回答他，也不愿意这么回去，他从昨天起就期待着现在，他的爱意也应回来。  
“纽特。”  
“还记得后来吗？”忒修斯说。  
那晚在凉风中一直很舒服，忒修斯还记得对面枯树的树干，纽特抱着忒修斯通向酣睡安眠，而哥哥却揉着自己弟弟的碎发，满天星光洒落在纽特的脸上，田野上万籁作响，这夏夜奇妙的安静像潮水一样浸透了忒修斯的全身。  
“是很温馨的一天。”纽特说。  
“我可以再抱你吗？”忒修斯问。  
斯卡曼德兄弟当然拥抱了，在所有汗水与阳光的味道中他们相拥，青色的草地并不柔软，但蓝得耀眼的天空见证了他们的第一次亲吻。忒修斯吻纽特玫红的嘴唇，再吻灰蓝的眼睛，双手掠过他的发丝，但这一切都是纯净的、明亮的。


	6. 蒸汽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章快六千字，把第一部分结束了，第二部分战争的还在构思，日后慢慢写…

六 蒸汽

纽特旧地重游之时，他只见早春的新叶没有完全舒展，白雪仍在覆盖，而那天的沉重且炽热依然历历在目，他们在太阳落山前归来，夕阳映射下两人相拥的背影显得格外和谐。  
杰森叔叔要回美国了，一家人找了兄弟俩一天也没见着人影，终于在两人回来时见到。  
“你们两个孩子去哪了，亚伯拉罕老师等了你们很久。”斯卡曼德太太抱怨道。  
“很抱歉，我们出去玩了一会。”忒修斯开脱。  
“杰森叔叔是要走了吗？”纽特问。  
“是的，我亲爱的孩子们。”杰森从椅子上站起，走到两兄弟面前。  
“我要回美国了，希望你们能给我常常写信哦，特别是纽特你啦。”杰森慈祥地看着纽特。  
“我会的。”纽特的确没怎么给杰森写过信，他走的时候自己还小，长大以后也不是个喜欢写信的人。  
杰森•亚伯拉罕的这次离开有些遗憾，他还记得十一年前的大海，温热稠厚的水幕在眼前重现。他以神学的基础评价忒修斯玩世不恭，纽特愤世嫉俗，兄弟两的性格在大分岔中终会走向一条道路。他心里隐约感觉到这次的离开会有大变故，世界已经不一样了，但他很难真正感受到这块土地上的潮水暗涌和未来一切的转变。  
忒修斯在晚饭后冲进纽特的房间，“纽特，我要吻你。”他说完就做了。  
一个短暂简单的吻还没完全结束，有人就在敲通向过道的那扇门，纽特吓了一跳。忒修斯仍搂着他的肩和纽特躺在床上，满不在乎地让人进来。  
女佣进来为纽特送热水，她假装不在意兄弟两的姿态，并为纽特的房间开了窗户，“应该多通风的，小少爷。”她怯怯地说。  
“谢谢你，安娜，下去吧。”纽特说。  
“你叫她来送水的吗？”忒修斯边说边抚摸着纽特的脸。  
纽特有点不适应或是害羞，有轻轻地避开忒修斯的主动，“是的。”他说。  
忒修斯再次来到窗前，窗外的一切都让他感到幸福，茂密的树林通向未知的远方，空旷且自由。他面对着纽特终于说出了这句话：“只有我和你两个人可以用这楼梯，我们两个人不需要去房子的其他任何地方。”  
纽特看着他许久，开始还没完全理解他的意思，等到理解的时候，两人已经在床上缠绵了。他们在昏暗的灯光里试探对方的爱意，两人的手总是往更深处摸索。  
但忒修斯还是止住了，他的弟弟只有十七岁，这是他不能不忽略的。  
“晚安，纽特。”忒休斯吻他的额头。  
纽特送走了忒休斯，他先一个人躺在床上，整个一天对他来说都像是做梦一样，使劲拍了拍脸颊，意识到的确不是梦。  
就在这时，外面又开始雨声淅沥了， 忒休斯感到异常焦躁不安，脑海里突然冒出塞姆科克斯早上的脸，吓得他寒颤一番，但想到自己的弟弟就在隔壁，他的心情又同时达到了一种无法言说的愉快，他的心思时时刻刻地飞到户外的雨里，忒修斯先将一只手伸到雨里去，清凉感顿时输入到他的骨子里，宇宙万物此刻连接在了一起。  
忒休斯将半身抛出窗外，他在大雨里尽情撒野，整个上衣被他脱去，在汗水与雨水中他被淹没了。他没有发出一声尖叫，但他听得见远处树林里的呐喊，声音大得仿佛世界都为之震动。  
彭杰陆陆续续地走了很多人，放在以往是不会存在这种情况的，这个夏天的不寻常一直在被提醒着。斯卡曼德兄弟之后的日常很简单，两人一直躲在房间里，没有去其他任何地方，有时聊天，有时亲吻。忒休斯曾向纽特祈求让他来伦敦陪他一起生活，但纽特思来想去还是拒绝了，他拒绝的方式也只能让忒休斯罢休，小鹿一样的纽特也会调情，他坐上自己哥哥的大腿，侧过身来咬他的耳朵，每次也只咬左耳，忒休斯为此勃起过很多次，但还是把欲火抑制了。  
两人会在小小的房间里构想未来，纽特也才发现忒休斯是个彻彻底底的理想主义者，他把一切背德的罪名给省略，所投射的生活幸福快乐，纽特不会拆穿他的告白，但那只是一间卧室里的遐想，什么都会被打破的，夕阳西斜时，也只会照亮房间的一角，他们的吻与呼吸声，一直都隐匿在黑暗里。  
他们在彭杰做过两次爱，而第一次则不是很完美，对双方来讲。  
当两人终于在房间待够了后，忒修斯主动提出了去船库的要求，那天又热又干，树林里的蚊子也很多，纽特抱怨道。  
他们最终没有去成船库，一地的金盏花和罂粟花迷住了他们，五彩的斑点在山丘上绽放，纽特从未见过这样的彭杰。  
“天啊，这里就像天堂。”纽特说着。  
忒修斯在湖边停下，碧绿的湖面映出他的脸庞，他决定脱下衣服下水，纽特随后也跳了进去，他们像孩子一样赤裸着在水里打闹。  
纽特游了一会后就上岸了，他的脸和手臂和膝盖通红，其余的地方则白的像鬼一样，纽特看见面前的蝴蝶，有蓝的有绿的，一只蓝色的蝴蝶落在他的手上，纽特欣喜地触碰它，但被忒修斯给打断了，哥哥上岸无声无息的，一下子去抱自己的弟弟，两人都摔在地上，蝴蝶也飞走了。  
“嘿，你赶走了一只蝴蝶！”纽特推开忒修斯的手臂，去寻找蝴蝶的迹象。  
“它会飞回来的。”忒修斯又去抱自己的弟弟。  
兄弟两在草坪上躺了很久，还能听到苍蝇在远处的嗡嗡声。  
纽特终于打破了寂静，“战争会来吗？”他问。  
战争，谁也逃不开的话题。杰森叔叔的离开就已经很明了了，只是谁也不愿意说开，彭杰的人们都争先回家，战争不远了，人们都窃窃地说。但斯卡曼德兄弟从没正面地谈过，忒修斯所构想的未来从未包括这点，这让纽特有点奇怪又紧张。后来纽特还在为这天后悔，也许他不应该提及此事。  
忒修斯的确不愿意回答，他静静地看着纽特，然后附身吻了他的脸颊。  
忒修斯的嘴唇始终没有离开过纽特的身体，从耳朵到脖子再到乳头，是浓烈带攻击性的吻，纽特有在身下发出沙哑的低叫，他不愿叫出来，在这种空旷的地方。  
前戏忒修斯也不怎么会做，他也是个从未做过爱的处男，他怕伤害到纽特，一切都做的很慢，纽特的呼吸声从浅到快，忒修斯抑制住这种兴奋感，等到合适的时候才进入。  
纽特的眼睛像墨蓝色的深渊一样足够让忒修斯完全地下坠，忒修斯的心情在这时并不好，他讨厌纽特提出战争这个话题，虽然他尽量的克制自己的情绪，但还是挡不住身体里的火焰。  
他的动作做得越来越快，把纽特的腿抬高在自己的肩头，你可以喊出声来，他对纽特说。  
但纽特越压制住呻吟，他就越生气，交合处的水越来越多，尽管他们并没有用任何润滑剂，只有湖水和汗水的帮助。纽特在忒修斯身下仿佛是一幅任人鱼肉的模样，纽特并没有完全配合他，他只是躺在那里，他可以接受在自己的房间和忒修斯欢快的调情做爱，但在这块地方，他总觉得自己被监视着。  
一切从蜻蜓点水到荒唐云雨情，纽特逐渐被下体的硬物赌得发不出声来，他的手碰不到忒修斯的背，只好遮住自己的眼睛，所以他看不见忒修斯脸上的汗水，只能感受到自己被他冲撞的失了声，这种感觉不能说很好，但性爱带来的快感不亚于天堂的美好，只是被情欲冲昏头脑，下地狱对他来说也没什么不同。  
太热了，一定是被太阳晒得，他和纽特的皮肤都被照耀成砖红色，忒修斯俯下身子再去亲纽特，最后纽特的一声“哥哥”让他抱着自己的弟弟与他同时达到了高潮。  
如果日后你问纽特对那天还记得什么，他会说是忒修斯的眼角眉梢，那是他睁开眼睛后看见自己哥哥在他身上的第一印象，那是他从没见过的腼腆。不过还有，蝴蝶，它真的回来了，落在了忒修斯的肩上。  
后来某天他们还是去了船库，那天的天气还算凉快，走在林间有无穷的好心情。忒修斯把纽特拉下船上，拥抱着他，两兄弟的心第一次贴的如此之近，整个世界都只有对方的心跳。  
“忒修斯。”纽特很少见的先打破沉寂。  
忒修斯以亲吻回应他的弟弟，他希望能永远沉浸在这如神灵般缥缈虚幻的境界，这曾是忒修斯的梦境，而如今却真实得可以触摸。  
“假如你高抬贵手放过我，我将半梦半醒度过此生。”纽特说着，边用手指在忒修斯的心脏处画圈，他曾奢求的爱情在此刻已然成真，只是后来的一切在那时他并没有细想，他也想不出来，尽管他没有崇高辽阔的梦想，但纽特却是个现实主义者，他的世界在那天还没有被颠覆，纽特头顶苍穹，他也许不会害怕。  
我们的夏天过得总是很快，每个人的生命中拥有无数个夏季，但夏日时光也许只有一个够你铭记终生。忒修斯的假期结束了，他应该重返伦敦了，在这天晚上，所有人都为忒修斯和纽特明早的离开送行。  
夜晚，其他人的焦点都在忒修斯身上，男子们都在谈着自己日后的打算，纽特无心加入，他看见莉塔在看书，于是便问：“你在看什么？”  
“柯勒贝尔。”莉塔抬头。  
“你是说，夏洛蒂勃朗特？”  
“嗯。”  
“你母亲让我看的，”莉塔放下书，继续道：“我本来在读到底疯狂的希刺克利夫先生发生了什么，但斯卡曼德太太打断了我，'我想你应该更喜欢这本’她这么说。”  
“嗯…读你喜欢的就好。”纽特答，他总是别过头看别人，有些人会觉得纽特没有礼貌，但莉塔知道纽特只是有点害羞。  
莉塔没有理他，扔掉了书跑到了钢琴旁，“在弹什么？”她问钢琴师。  
“《悲怆交响曲》，小姐。”俗人道。  
几位男士听到后，其中一位先发话：“我看是《背德悲响曲》吧！”，语罢，尤恩先笑道。  
莉塔原不想理他们，但几位男士自娱自乐起来，“大概是《乱伦与背德悲响曲》吧。”于是他们告诉在座的年轻朋友，柴可夫斯基与自己的侄子乱伦，创作的作品都是献给侄子的爱，最后因为害怕自己的同性恋身份被发现而流放到西伯利亚而自杀，他咯咯地讲着，人们也听着，直到一位女士终于打断了他，“不要在公共场合说这些淫秽伤风化之语。”女士这么说。  
“嘿，真够扫兴的。”  
别人听是没有什么感觉，他们感受不到这背后的痛苦，也验证不了这些话语，如果是位恐同人士，恐怕还要加以嗤之以鼻。但纽特坐在沙发上，他的手放在腿上，想停止住慌张的抖腿，但这种恐惧感只会让他抖得更厉害，他突然回想起他和忒修斯做爱的情形，满是刺眼的阳光和低沉的呻吟回响在耳边无法停止，莉塔看到他的脸上直冒着汗，着急地询问纽特的身体状况，一行人上来帮他，被纽特推到一边，他嘴里说着“我没事，请离开”。  
等到他要起身时则一下子摔在了地上，斯卡曼德太太吓到要叫医生，却被赶来的忒修斯制止了，“他只是有点中暑。”忒修斯说完，则扶起纽特，决定带他回房间。  
“让我来照顾纽特吧，也晚了，祝大家晚安。”忒修斯离开，留下迷惑的一群人，但他们也只是作为局外人，没多久就重新聊自己该聊的了。  
“没事的，纽特，别怕。”忒修斯扶纽特上楼时亲了他的额头一下，他知道纽特在害怕什么，但忒修斯又何尝不怕呢，他还记得自己只有六岁时的事，发生在火车站上的事，你可以说这是他后来为什么讨厌火车站的原因之一。  
人们的呼气声带来了一阵骚动，他在母亲的怀里等车，但车却迟迟不来，然后就是出现了一个腿上带着锁链的人，忒修斯已经不记得那人的长相了，至少是个挺壮的男人。那天车厢里的湿羊毛发霉的味道和烟草味忒修斯还能闻到，然后就还记得被束缚男人脸上的眼泪和人们的啧啧作态。  
奥斯卡王尔德的入狱是他后来永远记住的童年阴影，他不能说到底给他的童年带来了什么，但每每遇到任何有关伤风化的丑闻，他总第一个想起此事，那是他世界崩塌的第一个预兆。  
纽特在进入门时想把忒修斯关在门外，但却失败了。  
“让我安静一会吧，忒修斯。”他虚弱地说。  
“你知道那不是真的。”忒修斯的两只手搭在纽特的双肩上。  
“怎么会不是真的。”  
“那都是他们随便扯出来的。”  
“里斯本，你还记得吗？他出狱以后就自杀了，你忘了…”纽特低下头回避忒修斯的眼神。  
“纽特！”  
“我爱你。”  
“爱永远是对的。”  
忒修斯说完后抬起纽特的脸，他把自己说不清的话语最终淹没在了满是暧昧的吻里面，纽特一开始在挣扎，但两人的呼吸一起变得灼热，忒修斯贪婪地攫取着属于纽特的气息，纽特则无可避免地屈服在了哥哥略带酒气的香味里。  
他们最后在床上解决了问题，有了润滑剂的性爱过程要轻松点，忒修斯的手臂紧勒在纽特的腰上，纽特的脸埋在哥哥的颈窝里，忒修斯看着自己弟弟的眼睛，陷入了无法自拔的深渊。  
次日的确是从恐慌中开始的，楼梯间佣人的动静把两人吵醒，忒修斯和纽特紧张地一时浪费了宝贵的几秒钟，没有地方可以躲，纽特只好抱着堆衣服钻进了闭塞的衣柜里。  
“早上好，大少爷。”赛姆科克斯从外面进入房间。  
“下次你可以不用来的。”忒修斯假装刚醒。  
“你的车已经准备好了，下去跟先生太太吃个饭就可以走了。”说完，男管家往衣柜走去。  
“请不要打开衣柜！”忒修斯对赛姆科克斯喊道，这让男管家有被怔住。  
“呃，我的意思是，我不需要你帮我拿衣服，我自己会找的，现在请你下去吧，赛姆科克斯。”忒修斯说。  
男管家遵守了主人的建议，但他不甘心，在即将关门前又问了一句：“你知道纽特去哪了吗？是你昨天送他回房间的，但他貌似没有在自己的房间过夜。”赛姆科克斯故意把“过夜”说得很重，忒修斯不想理他，说了一句“纽特大概早起床了吧。”来敷衍他。  
门终于关上时，忒修斯把衣柜门打开，把自己的弟弟抱出来，他们在床上又打闹了一番，终于穿好了衣服准备下楼。  
忒修斯把纽特按在楼梯一边，说：“真的不陪我回伦敦吗？”  
纽特又别着头，“送我去车站吧，忒修斯。”他推开忒修斯，因为感到楼下有人。  
纽特前几天就跟父母说好要去巴黎了，斯卡曼德夫妇没有拒绝，同意了自己孩子的想法，尽管太太有默默流泪。  
斯卡曼德兄弟在走前跟其他人道别，莉塔看着他们，只对纽特说：“如果我也能走就好了，这里可真不想待了。”纽特含笑拥抱了莉塔。  
“我们走了，爸爸妈妈。”忒修斯轮流亲了父母的两颊，然后纽特也这么做。  
“啊，夏天真快啊。”斯卡曼德太太说，她没有敢再去看孩子离去的痕迹，而是将目光留在了那座喷泉上，蝴蝶在上环绕着，太太笑了出来。  
斯卡曼德兄弟在车上的时候没有跟来时一样安静，忒修斯的一只手总是伸向纽特的双腿间，纽特没有拒绝，但为了行车安全，谁也没做过头。  
于是斯卡曼德兄弟又回到了车站。一样的人潮拥挤，在过道里两人依偎在一起，谁也没说话，纽特的手伸向忒修斯的口袋，忒修斯则用他的手捂住纽特的手，最后他们在别人看不见的口袋里十指相扣。  
“向我保证，你会回来的。”忒修斯一直牵着纽特的手没有分开，直到火车启动，车里的人在窗口向他承诺一定会回来后，忒修斯才放了手，纽特招手向他告别，最后只留他一人站在原地，只剩下蒸汽与轰鸣声。  
许多年后仍会有人尝试在黑暗中寻找蓝光，但能看见的窗外却只有蒸汽，没有人真正能预见未来，悲戚、欢快、愤怒、留恋、沉醉、宁静全归于了那个夏天。

注：1895年，奥斯卡王尔德王尔德因“严重猥亵罪”入狱。

TBC


	7. 距离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到我废话了七千多字，但终于把战前的故事都写完辽，这章也就算是个过渡。  
> 是愚人节！祝大家节日快乐！

七 距离

纽特下火车后到了码头，他选择从朴茨茅斯坐船，带着行李和一只鸽子对他来说并不容易，有时人们会往他这里看，但纽特已经不想在意了。  
他在船上始终睡不着，翻来覆去后还是起了身，他本想先给忒修斯写封信，但回想起杰森叔叔离开的背影，他提笔先写下了“敬爱的 杰森叔叔”。  
“写信时我还在船上，但你收到信时我一定已经在巴黎了，你可以寄信到xx街xx公寓，祝你安好。”  
他把同样的话复制到给忒修斯的信上，除了改了下称呼，其他一点也没变。但船上的波动与海面的不平静还是无法让他睡去，他披上外套后选择了去甲板上看看。  
纽特从没有在海面上航行过，他看过大海，但只是那一角，他见不到海的尽头，以为在海上可以见到更多，但他错了，夜晚的微光照射下的海面阴森可怖，大海的心跳强烈悸栗，浪潮一点也不平静，一点水花激动就让纽特觉得自己被高墙围住，他的鼻腔里充满海水的味道，比泪水还咸。  
纽特吐了出来，他在即将摔倒时被人扶住。  
“你没事吧？”一个女人说着带口音的英语，但纽特听不出来她是哪里人。  
“有点…难受。”纽特回答。  
“晕船吗？现在这个时候的确不适合出来，也许可以吃点晕船药，不过在我的房间里。”女士是这么说的，但纽特并没有完全听懂，他的头很晕，接下来他迷迷糊糊记得自己离开了甲板，躺在一个床上，被喂了什么吃。  
纽特的头脑清醒时，发现自己躺在别人的床上，他摸了摸自己的脑袋，转头看到了之前的人，好像她摘下了原来的帽子，但莓红的嘴唇抓住了纽特的视觉，很漂亮的女子。  
“我可能有点害怕海。”纽特说。  
“第一次航船吗？”她问。  
“是的。”  
“正常，你看着年龄并不大，有家人陪着吗？”女士端了杯水给纽特，然后走向化妆台。  
纽特看着她，接过水后就又转过了头，说：“没有，我一个人来的。”  
“那你的父母还挺心大，如果我没有看见你，你大概会被冻死在船上。”  
“谢谢了。”纽特咽了下口水。  
女士一时没有理他，在自己慢慢地卸妆，这让纽特好好端详了她一会，看着还是年轻的，有点像书里的贵妇人。  
“对了，我叫纽特，我想我要回自己的房间了。”纽特下床。  
“好的，不过——”她指向桌上的药，“拿着，你更需要这些药。”  
“谢谢。”  
纽特在关上门后才发现自己还不知道对方的姓名，甚至反思之前好像有点不太礼貌，他先在门前愣站了很久，然后记下了门牌号后离开了。  
找到自己房间花了纽特一段时间，这是艘大船，女士的房间是在上等舱，而他为了省点钱，只买了二等舱的船票，果然，从上等走到二等，船内的设施都是不一样的。  
纽特回到自己的床上时，他有瞥见枕边的未上封的信，坐了会后重新拿了张信纸。  
D̶e̶a̶r̶ 忒修斯，  
我现在在海上，没想到人生第一次航海竟然吐了，我原来是害怕海洋的。小时候，你还记得亚伯拉罕要走的那次吗？我们在海边，你在跟老师散步，我还记得那时，整个世界都是灰蒙蒙的，风很大，我第一次站在海边，我没有感慨大海没有边际，但我才发现我太渺小了，我甚至怀疑如果你就站在我面前，都会看不到我。当然，这些都是很蠢的话，我不应该说这些的，收到这封信的时候我应该已经在巴黎了，寄信给我，xx街xx公寓。  
纽特

伦敦的景象没有变好，忒修斯刚重新上职就有了一大堆公务，他又开始了四处跑腿的警探生活，但接下来的日子里，他都睡得很熟。  
突如其来的一封信放在忒修斯的办公桌上时他有点疑惑，A•艾伯特医生，如果没有添加医生一词，恐怕忒修斯一时半会想不起此人是谁，他看了看办公室四周没有人，打开了信。  
亲爱的 斯卡曼德先生：  
八月愉快。  
先生很久没来看医生了，希望你有空或者需要帮助的时候过来，我随时欢迎。  
你的，  
奥古斯塔  
忒修斯刚读完这信，警探亨利就进来了，他忙得把信揉成一团塞进了柜子里。  
“早上好，忒修斯。”亨利似笑非笑地看着他。  
“早上好，亨利。”忒修斯假装什么也没发生，清了清嗓子去翻桌上的文件。  
“嗯…你在藏什么好东西？”亨利本不想说出口，但他的确发现休假回来的忒修斯变样了，变得更…开心了，他只会用这个形容词。  
“没什么，呃，没什么。”  
“嘿，忒修斯，有好事要告诉兄弟。”亨利坐到了忒修斯的桌上。  
“没什么，只是我妈的问候信，亨利，也许你应该更关注你的案子。”  
忒修斯成功地转移了话题，亨利•布莱恩乖乖地回到了自己的座位上，他是认为忒修斯有女朋友了，当然这只对了一半。  
忒修斯之后没有再回奥古斯塔的信，他觉得他的毛病已经没了，心病已经铲除，他现在是健康的，完整的。  
晚上忒修斯推掉了亨利的邀请，他不想去喝酒，“我得戒酒了，亨利。”忒修斯告诉他。  
“天哪！忒修斯，你到底怎么了？”亨利皱眉。  
“我只是想戒酒。”忒修斯被亨利的激动给惊到。  
“你一定是有女孩了，对不对，忒修斯，告诉兄弟吧。”  
"为什么你要这么觉得？"  
“密信、戒酒、动不动就笑，你完全就是恋爱了，老兄。”  
“呃，也许吧。”  
忒修斯接下来与亨利的对话是无意义的，他始终没有告诉亨利恋爱的对象是谁，随意说了几句赞美爱人的话来搪塞亨利，他回到自己的公寓。  
纽特离开他已有将近半个月，生活还在继续，上一次他们通信还是在五天前，他急切地寄出那封信，但到现在还没收到回信，今上午桌上的信让他兴奋一会，拿近看来却是失望了。  
忒修斯戒酒并不是很轻松，他刚回到伦敦就先把所有的酒精塞进了柜子里，并用钥匙锁上，永远不许打开，他对自己说，然后把钥匙从窗外扔到了楼下，但过去酒精带给他所有的麻痹与沉沦让他无法控制自己，一次他已经砸开了锁，直到窗外的风把他彻底吹得清醒他才意识到自己的错误，忒修斯，你真是个没有自制力的人，他骂自己。  
忒修斯的公寓正对着码头，他有时候会讨厌这样，常常半夜楼下码头工人的吵闹声会让他烦躁，但更多的时候他喜欢趴在窗上，清晨的海风从他这里飘过，那一定会是忒修斯最平静最安心的时刻。

斯卡曼德兄弟距离甚远，但一直在联系着。我们先从几封信来看：  
一 1913年8月8日  
亲爱的 纽特，  
伦敦今日的天气很晴朗，我也很轻松，警局里的事比往常少。上午我没有事做，在家里选择了自己做饭，平常我的中饭都是亨利给我从酒馆里带的三明治，这次我亲自下厨做了顿较为丰盛的午餐，就像我跟你说的一样，我在戒酒，所以我喝了苹果汁，味道也不赖。下午我去了牛津大学，那里发生了一起宿舍杀人案，这原本不是我们管辖的案子，但牛津的警局无能为力，案子才上报给了伦敦，我还没有抓到凶手，但已经锁定了嫌疑人，哦，我说这些干嘛呢，不要把你给吓到了。我在大学里偶遇到了以前的一个同学，他现在在那里做一个教授的助教，我们一起吃了晚饭，这让我本就愉悦的一天更快乐了。总之，你上封信说你已经找到了新伙伴，我很开心，希望可爱的小狗能带给你我不在时的快乐，当然如果可以的话，去找个好人做朋友，巴黎这么大，总会遇见不错的朋友的。祝你快乐。  
爱你的，  
忒修斯  
二 1913年8月15日  
亲爱的 忒修斯，  
首先，忒修斯，你对我说案件没有关系，我不是小孩了，心理承受能力没这么低。其次，我在巴黎认识了新朋友，我住的家庭里的小儿子安德烈，他比我小三岁，但我觉得他很喜欢我。最后，也祝你快乐。  
L̶o̶v̶，你的  
纽特  
三 1913年9月14日  
亲爱的 纽特，  
我的心情并不好，这个时候是半夜两点，我无法睡着，所以写信给你，这让我感觉安心。  
我不打算把不快乐的原因告诉你，是跟工作有关。这几日里我都很害怕或者说是怀疑真相，有种无法说出口的急躁，我做警探快四年了，这是一次天大的打击，上头让我缓两天，“这下你才真正步入了社会”他的原话。  
我真希望你能永远是个孩子，纽特，永远不要步入社会。  
爱你的，  
忒修斯  
另附：记得爱我  
四 1913年10月25日  
亲爱的 纽特，  
伦敦又下雨了，我给你写信的时候雨已经开始变小了。今天还算真够倒霉，我前往伯克郡的时候车子陷入泥坑抛锚了，那时雨下得最大，我冒雨从后面推车根本无济于事，还好路过的好心人帮我把车子拖了出来，我本想请他去吃顿饭，因为正是中午他也要去雷丁，但他拒绝了，不过我知道了他的名字：弗兰克•爱德森，如果下次见到我一定会好好感谢他的。在车里穿着身湿答答的衣服很不好受，我脱掉外套却又觉得冷，这个时候的英格兰已经降温了，秋天的雨总是最危险的。  
上封信你告诉我你去了卢浮宫，我也很想去，希望日后能跟你一块去看看，不过你得原谅我没有什么艺术细胞。  
爱你的，  
忒修斯  
另附：记得爱我。  
五 1913年12月24日  
亲爱的 忒修斯，  
圣诞快乐，忒修斯，很遗憾没有与你在一起。今晚的巴黎是我来这见过最美的一夜，我在离圣诞节还有五分钟的时候给你写下，只是不知道你什么时候能收到。安德烈前几日里就在偷偷给我准备礼物，明天我就能收到啦，我为他亲手雕塑了一个兔子，是他最喜欢的动物，你的圣诞礼物会随这封信一起送过去，你要先读信再拆礼物。  
纽特

1913年在冬日的寒冷中匆匆过去了，忒修斯至今都不愿意回忆起最后的一天。  
那是他在彭杰的夜晚，每年迎接新年彭杰都会有场晚宴，这次纽特没有回来，他选择了在巴黎跟自己的“新家庭”一起庆祝。  
夜幕低垂，大宅灯火通明，接待厅里的乐队正在演奏着近年最流行的一首曲子：《亚历山大的拉格泰姆乐队》，忒修斯遵守承诺跟莉塔跳了一曲。  
“看到那边那个蓝衣服骷髅头的人了吗？”莉塔问他。  
“看到了，骷髅头倒算不上吧。”忒修斯头转过去，笑着说。  
“他是奥地利大使，奥地利人都很好战。”  
“我可不这么轻易被你说服。”  
“忒修斯，你得相信，战争要来了。”  
“我一直都知道。”忒修斯说完，乐队也停止了演奏。  
那晚的政治话题聊了将近两个小时，忒修斯在所有人散场后选择不再留在彭杰了，他一人在黑夜里开车，等到了市区才有些光亮。  
忒修斯来到圣马丁教堂，坐落在伦敦最繁忙的交通枢纽特拉法加广场，在这个时候也没有一点人。忒修斯从没来过空无一人的教堂，他不知道自己为什么踏进这栋建筑，以往母亲带他来教堂时都会伴随着赞美歌的旋律，这次只是静悄悄的，仿佛没有人愿意迎接新年的到来。  
这座教堂属于十八世纪帕拉第奥风格建筑，他登上台阶，经过一根根巨大的廊柱走进中殿，平静地四下张望。  
他很难想像自己会在这个时候再遇到这个奥地利男人，两人目目相觑了很久，直到奥地利人打破了沉寂。  
“忒修斯•斯卡曼德，我想我没有记错。”男人的声音很低沉，但典型的伦敦口音让他无法相信这是个外国人。  
“是的，先生，我们在晚宴上见过，可我还不记得你的名字。”忒修斯答。  
“斯蒂芬•瓦尔茨。”两人原本还相隔甚远，如今已经坐在了一起。  
“你来这里…天主…”  
“不，我不信教，但伦敦的圣马丁教堂很漂亮。”  
“是的。”  
两人只是坐在教堂内，他们安静地注视着教堂的内殿，没有人说话，沉默的样子像极了虔诚的基督徒。  
“我大学在这里上的，有学过一年的古典建筑学，可惜后来我父亲把我调回了国，伦敦的日子我一直很怀念。”斯蒂芬说。  
“难怪你的英语说得很地道。”  
“我是很讨厌政治的，但政治世家出身，我改变不了。”斯蒂芬说完便把头转向忒修斯。  
“我很遗憾。”忒修斯回看他。  
“你希望有战争吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“如果我们向上帝祈祷，战争也许真的不会存在了。”  
但两人都没有祈祷，整个欧洲都在为战争做着准备，人们期望着战争的胜利，但忘记了战争的牺牲，没有人能做出改变，谁也回避不了。  
斯蒂芬的手碰上忒修斯的大腿时，他打了个颤，他的脑子里先是一团乱麻，然后等斯蒂芬再往深处摸时推开了男人。  
“抱歉，我不是……”忒修斯急着说。  
“你不想在上帝面前做吗？”斯蒂芬的声音一样的沉稳，丝毫没有羞辱与尴尬。  
“不…你…我…”  
“你知道你是同性恋的，忒修斯。”斯蒂芬逼他。  
忒修斯注视着斯蒂芬，他沉默了许久，一直摇着头。  
“你根本不了解我。”他抛下这句话。  
当忒修斯踏出圣马丁教堂的门槛时，教堂的钟声敲响了第一声，忒修斯细数“当、当、当、当、…当”正好十二下。他仿佛听到对面人们的欢呼祝福声，在这冬雪里声音晃的恍惚，一片繁响中，他孤独一人的背影在这大教堂里显得格外寂寞，忒修斯想到了海岸外的巴黎，他希望自己的弟弟能成为对面正在“祝福”的人，只是没有想到不久之后自己才会成为。

在担忧和猜疑下，1914年过得漫长又迅速，纽特下车来到里昂时在火车站遇见了熟人。  
“是你啊，怕海的孩子，我以为再也见不到你了。”当初船上的女士没有再戴着华丽的帽子和胸针，只是朴素的大衣，素颜也让女士看着更成熟了一点。  
“太巧了，小姐——”纽特别过头来看她。  
“玛格丽特，你呢小孩。”她抽着烟问。  
“纽特。”纽特并不觉得在玛格丽特小姐看来他是个小孩，女人的岁数并不大。  
“来里昂做什么，纽特？”  
“有个宠物医院在这里，但我怀疑他们并没有医疗动物们…”  
“所以你来这里做英雄？你在巴黎也是干这个的吗？”玛格丽特小姐挑逗的问他。  
“呃，你在这里等人吗？”纽特转移了话题。  
“我在等我的儿子。”玛格丽特回答。  
“你的儿子？”  
“是的，他跟你差不多大呢。”  
“啊，你看着太年轻了。”纽特觉得自己要好好反省一下。  
“我当作是你的赞美，孩子。”她刚说完，就把烟头掐灭扔进了垃圾桶，“他来了，亲爱的。”  
纽特看见一个金发的男孩向玛格丽特走来，穿着严肃的学院装，只不过，是德国的校服，应该。  
两人见面玛格丽特亲了自己的儿子很久，如果玛格丽特涂了口红的话他儿子的脸一定会显得很滑稽，他们说了纽特听不懂的德语，但顶多是几句问候语吧。  
“我的宝贝，荣格。这是来自英国的纽特，亲爱的。”玛格丽特又亲了荣格。  
“你好。”荣格不是同纽特这样的害羞，他是阴冷的，这是纽特第一次见德国人，他产生了些不太好的印象，但对玛格丽特不是这样，纽特人生路上遇见的女士不多，而玛格丽特则是他最敬重的一位。  
“我一点也看不出你是德国人。”纽特对玛格丽特说。  
玛格丽特朝他翻了白眼，“你不知道我的东西可多着呢孩子。”  
最后他们的告别是轻松的，走出火车站拿着手提箱的纽特也绝不会想到，下一次他与玛格丽特的告别将漫长且痛苦。

时局一直在动荡着。我们的故事即将以信结束。  
一 1914年6月24日  
亲爱的 忒修斯，  
提前祝你生日快乐，我怕晚几天写你会在生日后才收到这封信。我现在诊所这里有点忙不能脱身，我也并不想回国，让我在法国待着吧忒修斯，我为你准备的礼物（其实是我跟朋友一起做的）你看到后可不要失望。对了，你升职的事我也很高兴，可惜不能陪你一起庆祝。  
要平安。  
纽特  
二 1914年7月28日①  
亲爱的 纽特，  
我想你也听说了消息。最好回来吧，法国很快也会参战的，纽特，我一点也不希望你出事，让我看看你吧，在战争完全爆发之前。  
思念你的，  
忒修斯  
三 1914年8月10日②  
亲爱的 纽特，  
纽特，我爱你。今早起床我看见床边你送我的小鹿，回想起了去年的彭杰，明明只过了一年，但我觉得那是一段太过邈远的时代。  
阿尔忒弥斯，我希望你一切都好。  
永远爱你的，  
忒修斯

英国参战的那天，纽特还在诊所里，他为一只断了腿的鹦鹉刚绑上绷带，雅克就跑上楼告诉了他这个坏消息。  
纽特•斯卡曼德的目光没有离开过鹦鹉，但他的眼前的确是漆黑的，他在黑暗里寻找着某个人，这也是他平生第一次与另一个人产生共情，忒修斯，他在黑暗里喊着哥哥的名字，然后，就再也望不见了。  
而我们的忒修斯•斯卡曼德此时坐在窗边，他又一次看着码头边始终没有动的船，忒修斯的内心里什么也没有，空荡荡的，于是他开启了放在旁边的红酒，这是他予战争的回应。

注①奥匈帝国向塞尔维亚宣战  
②法国向德国宣战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外：之后如果有些历史史料错误可以提醒我，当然我也不会写太多自己的盲点（也许
> 
> 有人看这个吗，可以发点评论吗唔（别骂我


	8. 足迹

大地隆隆地响着，猛烈的炮火往战壕里轰过来。忒修斯蜷缩在角落里，脸色苍白，嘴唇紧闭，朝着其他人摇着头。  
黑夜里只有耀眼的闪光晃着，士兵们能看见对方害怕到快发青的脸色。沉重的炮弹正在打破战壕的胸墙，一块块碎混凝土打在士兵的头盔上，窒闷、强烈的气流让每个人干呕。还没等忒修斯反应过来，身边的人头上就突然出现了血迹，他靠近再看，人已经死了。  
忒修斯睁大眼睛，惊醒了过来。  
“对面有人吗？”一个男人问。  
“呃，没有吧我想。”忒修斯回答。  
忒修斯被塞进这节车厢之前甚至没来得及好好跟自己的父母告别，斯卡曼德父母收到自己大儿子参军的信还是过了好几天之后，我们省去斯卡曼德太太的心碎，跳入正题。  
满是汗水和烟草的味道，让忒修斯的烟瘾慢慢苏醒了，但他没有带烟。人们推推挤挤，他靠着窗看着外面的世界。  
“亲爱的 忒修斯  
战争打响了，我回到了巴黎，安德烈的妈妈让我好好待在她们家，安德烈的哥哥参军了，走之前安德烈哭了很久，我不知道该怎么安慰他。不知道你是在伦敦还是在彭杰，总之保护好自己，我也会的。  
爱你的  
纽特”  
他反复在心里默念这封信，火车猛地抖了一下，然后就开动了。忒修斯没有告诉纽特他参军的事，他那封信回得很简单，也很天真， “今年圣诞前战争就会结束，到时候你不回来，我就会去巴黎找你。”他的原话。忒修斯摸着信上纽特唯一一次写下的“爱你”，他的目光呆滞了。  
而如今，在这列火车上，身边一个个同他一样年轻鲜活的男子们，大口谈论着“战争”“胜利”“德国佬”，整个时代都是炙热燃烧着的，而忒修斯这个人物，却在未经历战争的打磨下冰冷了，他又一次迷迷糊糊地睡着了，不知道过了多久后他醒来，外面的天已经黑透了，车厢里有些零星蓝光，他好像觉得这个场景在哪见过，总之蒸汽的声音贯穿耳蜗时，真正的离别时刻到了。  
“忒修斯•斯卡曼德，我想我很眼熟你这个名字。”一位军官说，“你是伦敦的警探？破了牛津案的那个？”。  
“是的，长官。”忒修斯回答他。  
“不错的小伙子，结婚了吗？”军官坐在椅子上弯腰去翻一堆文件。  
“还没有，长官。”  
“女朋友呢？”  
“也许吧。”  
军官抬头看了忒修斯一眼，目光虽浅但够摄人心，“签个字吧，再填表，体检完之后换衣服。”  
“好的长官。”  
忒修斯的军营生活从他脱下便衣时正式开始了。  
“你是个警探？”身后传来一声很典型的伯明翰口音。  
是之前坐在忒修斯对面的男人，戴着顶简单的棕色贝雷帽，“呃，是的。”忒修斯回答他。  
“马修•坎贝尔，很高兴认识你，老兄。”  
“忒修斯•斯卡曼德。”  
“嘿，杰克长官说的牛津案是什么，看样子是个大案子嘛。”马修靠近忒修斯，他身上的汗臭味让忒修斯不爽。  
“那位长官叫杰克吗？”  
“哈，不是，我给他取的名字，杰克长官。”  
“你来自伯明翰吗，马修？”  
“没错，这还是我第一次出伯明翰嘞。”  
忒修斯没有选择再理他，当然，刚参军就能遇到一个搭话的让他也挺开心，只不过，牛津案，他的确不想去叙说。  
“嘿，老兄，我问你的问题呢？”  
“不是很好的回忆，马修。”  
马修人是机灵的，伯明翰小伙子很快就恢复了沉默，“我也是个警探，如果你想知道的话。”  
“是吗，那可真是巧了，你在伯明翰警局吗？”  
“不，忒修斯，我不为警局服务，侦探，私家侦探。”  
“像夏洛克福尔摩斯？”  
“是的，忒修斯。”  
忒修斯与军队之间的爱在逐日增长，这是他在警局体验不到的经历，那里有人陪你出生入死，但在这里，只有人陪你一起等死。战争刚爆发的时候，一起接受训练的志愿兵还可以在食堂听着永远听不清楚在说什么的收音机，喝着永远也喝不完的啤酒，除非长官暂停这一切，但现在的所有都不一样了。  
他还没有真正到达对战友爱的消失，可日复一日的轰炸、射击、等待让他疲倦，他们驻扎在军营里晚睡时，只有冷冰冰的空气面对着忒修斯，和其他人大声的呼噜声。  
但有一次他的情感与温暖回来了。那时正是风轻云淡的白夜，从日没到日出，终夜是一片朦胧，空气里散发着浓郁的花香草香，矮树丛阻挡着人们前行，没有人受的住燥热，他们就在那块耕地上扎营，后方的小山洼上爬满常青藤，你可以从断壁残垣中看出那曾有一座围墙，军营指挥部驻扎在农舍里，他和马修被叫去巡逻。  
“哦，该死的，老兄，我们真是倒了大霉。”马修大叫。  
“你应该轻一点声，马修。”  
“这里鬼也不会有的，更别说德国人了。”  
“那让我们碰碰有没有鬼。”  
他们走到底也没见到人，更别提鬼了。忒修斯是喜欢归途的，他们不用再提心吊胆害怕真给逮到什么，此刻他们踩到树枝的声音像是放大一般，“啊！该死！”马修的声音让忒修斯回头。  
马修一只脚踏进了沼泽地，“天啊，太恶心了”，潮湿腐烂、令人窒息的气味充斥两人的嗅觉，好在马修进入的不深，很快就被忒修斯拉了上来，但成群结队的蚊子还是盘在马修的腿上，“妈的，今天可真是我的幸运日”说着他边赶走那些执拗追逐人体的虫子。  
“嘿，忒修斯，快走啊，你在干嘛。”马修整理完后看着迟迟没动的忒修斯，感到疑惑，但下一秒，他的疑惑就消除了。  
你见过破败的木屋、歪歪扭扭的丑山、垂死的槐树和无生气的白烟，但当这一切萧条、凋敝的事物拼接在一起映入你的眼前时，万千愁绪涌入脑海，士兵在休息，人类在山底下如此渺小。你此刻会在想什么，忒修斯，马修没有说出声来。  
忒修斯还记得那日的金盏花和罂粟花，自己弟弟脸上的粉红和汗水，他有欣慰此刻纽特不在这里，他的爱情与美好远离此处，他的生命扎根在了彭杰。  
但他与军队的爱即将消磨殆尽。

我们的纽特没有真正步入过战场，他没有真枪实弹的在战火中走过，但他是战争的亲历者，他是战争的受害者。  
当他给忒修斯寄了十几封信后无一答复时，纽特就开始了恐慌，直到斯卡曼德太太写信过来终于告诉了纽特自己的哥哥去参军时，他那颗心突然放下，但又顿时破碎。  
战争会在圣诞节前结束在现实面前轻易的被反驳了，他也没有见到忒修斯来巴黎接他，更别提回英国了。马恩河一战后巴黎虽被保住，但西线的战事仍是胶着，纽特在圣诞夜那天决定离开了安德烈家。  
“你要去参军吗，纽特？”安德烈下楼时看见带着行李要走的纽特，他早意识到纽特的不对劲了。  
“我不清楚，安德烈。”他放下行李箱去摸安德烈的头，“但我要走了，我不能就坐在这里。”  
“等等，纽特。”他匆忙跑上楼去，还差点摔了一跤，然后拿着个东西下来。  
“如果你见到我的哥哥，把这个给他，这是我送他的圣诞礼物。”安德烈递给纽特一个包装精美的小礼盒。  
纽特看了很久，他没有追问里面是什么，“我会的，安德烈，我走的时候照顾好小鸽子好吗？我不能带着他乱跑。”  
“我会的，纽特。”  
他把礼盒塞进自己的箱子，不小心掉出了一枚戒指，“你订婚了吗？”安德烈不解道。  
“没有，呃，是我妈妈给我的。”说完他亲了安德烈的头，与他道别。这枚戒指是忒修斯去年圣诞送他的，他收到时惊讶的半天没有缓过来，戴在手指上却有点大，显然忒修斯没有好好量过他手指的尺寸，他没有戴出来过，但有时睡前会偷偷戴上，这也导致每次早上起来他会花很长时间去找这枚戒指去哪了。纽特想到这里，笑了出来。  
今年的圣诞节死气沉沉的，没有了烟花，没有了灯火，只有路边走过被炸毁的建筑，只有乌黑见不着里面的大教堂，纽特在经历着战争。


	9. 飞行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉，各种原因让我拖更这么久，接下来一两个月里应该正常更新。

九 飞行

谁能记叙战争的全部呢，你们被热血的人物感动，被电影里的宏伟场面震慑，被鲜血直流的尸体吓到，这是你们的战争，你们的恢宏与惨烈。但在纽特眼里，战争是哀鸣，是寂静，是苍蝇盘绕尸体。  
他本来下定决心去做个士兵，但练习几日发现自己的枪法实在太差，差到根本射不中离他只有两米远的靶子，“我看你会去送死的，小子。”营长摇着头对他说。  
于是他被派去了医院工作，他本来也为动物做着这些事，换成人后他反倒胆怯了一会，但之前与他同营的人都哇哇羡慕道：“这个英国小伙真是走了狗屎运！”，对他们来说，去医院工作就像观光旅游一样轻松，但换成谁却又都不愿意来，在战争中他们也拉不下这面子。  
纽特从未如此大面积的见过这么多哀嚎痛苦的人们，这里没有硝烟，但处处都是死亡。纽特刚开始在这里工作，只负责抬担架，但就算这样，他每天也累的半死，有时手像脱臼一样不能动弹，他自己都像个尸体一样苦涩，又是冬天，寒冷是最攻人心的，泥巴掺进白雪里，像是长满了白斑，哪里都显得恶心。  
一次他的工作差不多结束，医院没有再拉进新人，纽特选择了一处安静的地方坐下，然后拿出衣服里几封没有寄出去的信。  
“亲爱的 忒修斯，  
我在战地医院里，每天抬一些担架，这个冬天太冷了，哪里都冷，在森林里我只感受到寂静，如果忽略掉一些人的呻吟，我很少去跟那些受伤的士兵交流，一方面我有点听不懂他们的法语，当然有时也会有英国士兵，我还见到了一个熟人，尼尔，他果然参军了，只可惜他的一只眼瞎了，尼尔刚来的时候我吓坏了，我从没见过这么狼狈的他，他呜呜的叫着我都不敢往后看他，'我可以回家了'他在走前对我说，我为他高兴又惋惜。  
忒修斯，我不知道你在哪，所以我无法寄出这封信，但我希望你能平安，也不希望会在这里见到你，像尼尔一样（划掉）。  
但我还是想见你。  
想见你的  
纽特”  
“嘿，你在看什么？”一个法国女孩坐在了纽特身旁。  
“呃，信。”纽特把信塞了回去，他想不起这个女孩叫什么，第一天来这的时候就见了许多女性，战地医院的女护士肯定是多于男护士的。  
“谁寄给你的？”女孩看着纽特。  
“其实，这是我写的，没有寄出去。”  
“给谁的？”  
“我的哥哥。”  
“你是从伦敦来的？”  
“嗯，我是英国人，但战前我在巴黎。”  
“酷，我从未出过国。”女孩站起了身，“我要回去了，又有人叫我了。”  
“好的。”  
“对了，我叫娜塔莉。”

战火暂时停住了。战壕里的人在休息，聊天、抽烟同时进行，这是他们唯一能做的。随军伙房里正供应饭菜，一批又一批的人排着队，闻味道像是有点荤菜，忒修斯快排到的时候被马修拉住了，马修之前被营长叫去，忒修斯本应给他带饭的。  
“忒修斯，有事。”马修喘着气拉着他的手。  
“嘿，排到后面，吃完饭再说。”忒修斯甩开他。  
马修又喘了两口大气，看了看火热的太阳，不太情愿地排到了后面。  
他们坐下来吃完饭后马修终于开口了。  
“忒修斯，上头给我们一个任务。”  
“什么任务？”  
马修抬了下眉，问：“你坐过飞机吗？”  
“飞机？我从没有坐过。”  
“呃，很好。”马修停住，站了起来，又轻声道：“我们要去坐飞机了。”  
“什么？”忒修斯站起身。  
“飞机，我们的任务，呃，去勘察。”  
“为什么找我们？马修，我们从没…”忒修斯瞪大眼睛，“你说过你开过飞机，当着全营的面！”  
忒修斯看马修长久不开口，“你吹牛还要拉上我吗，马修？”  
“忒修斯，对不起，上头让我找个人一起，我想不到别人。”  
“你告诉我，马修，你会开飞机吗？”  
“不，忒修斯，这次我们不用开飞机，只是别人开，我们只是去坐飞机。”  
“那我们去做什么，勘察？”  
马修拍拍忒修斯的肩，让他跟上来，然后拎起了一个背包。  
“看，忒修斯。”  
一台照相机，算小的。  
“呃，你还记得我跟你说我是侦探吧。”马修说道。  
忒修斯没有理他。  
“老兄，我们要去德国了。”马修自顾自说，“战争对我唯一有用的就是我能从曾未出过伯明翰到出国，开心点呗。”这句话太没心没肺了，马修自己说完都有点惭愧。  
“坐飞机去德国拍基地的照片？”忒修斯问。  
“你还挺聪明的嘛”马修摆弄着自己的照相机，“科隆，说是有个毒气室，而且还藏在火车厢里，不过我们只要从天上拍几节火车抓到把柄就行。”

起航这天他们刚穿好飞行服，风突然就大了起来，忒修斯和马修两人面面相觑，都皱紧眉头。珀西瓦尔军官向飞行员介绍两人，“很优秀的士兵”，他这么说。  
红头发脸雪白的飞行员看看两人，问：“以前飞过吗？”，忒修斯和马修再次看了看对方，马修给他只有忒修斯才会懂的眼神，忒修斯也只敢说自己没飞过，但马修是个好手。  
珀西瓦尔像是满意了，再向两懵懂的人介绍这个红发飞行员，“阿列克•史密斯上尉，有着长期的实战经验。”，说完两秒后，一个八字胡的男人走来向忒修斯和马修扔来两包东西，甩出一句：“会用吗？”。  
忒修斯皱眉，马修靠在他边上说：“是降落伞。”，八字胡男人看着两人，把自己的烟给掐灭，摇了摇头，像是在自言自语：“看你们自救吧。”  
珀西瓦尔军官在旁边忙着说：“这是莱奥•德米，你们的领航员。”  
几个人相互握了手，便纷纷上了飞机，马修踉跄地爬上飞机，忒修斯则在外面站了一会儿，他的确还没准备好，但还没多想一分钟就被飞行员催着上来了。  
领航员从里面拿出两个水壶按在忒修斯和马修怀里，“吐的时候对准瓶口”，他命令道。  
没有人敢说话，尤其是飞机突然上升的时候，他们匆忙滑过那片森林，忒修斯能听见树枝被刮下来的惨叫声，他的重心不稳，手一直拉着窗沿，机舱里面他听见飞行员的咒骂声，因为碰到了个坏天气，刚上升时只有白茫茫的一片，忒修斯害怕了，于是他吐了，差点从座位上摔下来。  
马修这边也没有好过，伯明翰小伙子吐的频率甚至高于忒修斯，耳鸣充斥整个飞机内部，像是耳膜在打鼓，谁也静不下来。  
过了这个漫长的世纪，云层就逐渐淡化了，天空被金色填满，忒修斯蓝色的眼睛盯着远方的光源，那是太阳吗？可是为什么他不感觉到刺眼呢，棕发男人的脸庞被金色照亮，跟着发动机的声音一起伸向前方。  
在天上黑暗来得很快，还好是个平静的夜，他们每隔多久就要听见飞行员和领航员的抱怨，搞得忒修斯和马修一头雾水，他们预见不到什么不妙的事情，也只有隆隆的噪音会惹他们烦躁。  
但当忒修斯紧盯的窗户上突然撞上一颗水珠，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒…永无止境了起来，他的心跳也加速、再加速，忒修斯与马修对视，果然不是个好兆头，这下他们终于焦躁了，响声越来越大，外面竟已是雷电交加，马修的水壶倒在地上，从马修脚的这头滑向忒修斯脚的那头，循环反复，呕吐物从而颠倒出来，只是没有人去细想这里的恶心。  
当机翼被一道雷电击中时，忒修斯感觉到自己都像是被劈中了，他迷迷糊糊听见史密斯上尉持续的说“点火”“点火”“点火”，飞机一直在往下坠落，他的心脏挂在头顶，恐惧充斥胸腔，然后，一瞬间——他们往后退。飞机上升了。  
“妈的，终于！”史密斯上尉长舒一口气。  
马修又吐了，然后看了眼忒修斯，好像在问，你没事吧。  
忒修斯也好像在回复他，没事了。  
“快到了，穿过这层云就到了，你们准备一下，到时候一个人趴着拍，另一个人抓着他。”领航员往里面朝他俩说。  
的确，穿过这层云，黑白交替快到你无法形容，天从没黑过，他一直都在亮着，只是你总被围住。  
忒修斯朝马修使了眼色，两人终于战战兢兢地离开了座位，忒修斯先打开了机舱门，一阵气流让他差点站不住脚，如履薄冰般缩紧身体，马修手抖得厉害，慢悠悠趴在了地上，忒修斯拉住他的衣服带子，“快拍”，忒修斯对他喊。  
科隆的基地被森林围绕，显得阴森森的，一节节绿皮火车深藏在里面，马修按下快门，记录了一张张军事机密，与此同时，德国人的炮弹也往上面攻击，飞机越来越颠簸，逃窜得厉害。  
“拉我回去，我觉得够了！”马修往上喊。  
正当忒修斯拉着马修往里时，飞行员为了躲避一颗炮弹直接将飞机迅速上升，抵不过气流的突袭，马修整个人抛掷了出去，忒修斯硬拉着马修，两只脚抵着机舱，“拉我上去！拉我上去！”马修大喊道。  
忒修斯觉得五脏六腑被炸开，重力使他晕眩，他拼命往上，耳朵穿过气流，一切都太糟糕了，听不见马修的挣扎，他机械地往上，终于，两人倒在了机舱内， “哈…哈…呼…”马修的手里还抱着相机，他使劲关上了舱门。  
沉默了太久，仿佛噪音也被消灭，归程的感觉总是轻松的。“你会想什么？”马修把沉默打破。  
“什么？”忒修斯转过头来。  
“我说，兄弟，如果刚才掉下去的是你，你会想什么？”马修看着他。  
忒修斯不理解，他反问了回去，你在想什么？  
马修撇了撇嘴，“我在想玛丽，我的女友。”，他说。  
忒修斯没说话，于是马修继续讲了下去，“我从伯明翰火车站与她道别的时候，她亲了我，让我一定要活着回去，玛丽，我真…”  
“我在想纽特。”忒修斯插嘴道。  
马修被打断其实并不愉快，“你的女朋友？”，他问。  
“不，我的弟弟。”忒修斯回复。  
绿色眼睛的男人眼里满是疑惑，“你弟弟？天，你们家里关系这么好。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我有个妹妹，我烦死她了，我其他的兄弟跟我也不亲，我的家庭真是坨狗屎。”伯明翰小伙子抱怨道。  
“我爱我的家人，尽管…我们的关系也并不是那么好…”  
他们又安静了一会儿，一直冷坐在机尾，两人的力气被耗尽，再也不想起身了。忒修斯在这时却真正欣赏到了风景，他从窗口望去，昏黄的天空被搅成了一圈又一圈的漩涡，还是那块光源，但这次，带来的是焦灼的烈焰，发光的苍穹，发怒的世界，闪耀的情感在冒烟，黄昏熄灭一切，云层消灭纹理，什么也卷不走，什么也染不成。  
“我很想纽特。”忒修斯最后说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望有评论，谢谢阅读！


	10. 泡沫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们做爱了，所以墙内发不出来。  
> 有一点点腿交。

十 泡沫

在1916年某个灿烂夏日里，忒修斯坐在战后法国军驻地一座衰败酒馆的门廊台阶前，有幸观察了世界变换颜色并沉入灰暗中。  
马修拍了拍他的肩，递给忒修斯一根烟，“嘿，去玩吗？”，马修问。  
忒修斯知道他说的“玩”指代什么，有战争就有贫穷，有贫穷就有无奈，一批批士兵停歇的时候，妓女大概才有唯一的出路。忒修斯拿过烟沉重地摇了头，“我想休息一会。”  
“拜托，醉倒温柔乡不更适合休息嘛，兄弟！”某人抱怨道。  
首先是忒修斯自愿参加援助法国的陆地战争，人们都知道英国只是象征性地帮助法国，但忒修斯是必须要去找到远在异国他乡的亲弟弟的，马修在做出一番深思熟虑后（他的原话是：“我要去看看法国美女到底有多美”）决定跟着忒修斯一块走，两人就这样踏上了远征法国的路，但从春天来到这里后，谁也没能达到各自的目的，只不过好在伯明翰小伙子即将实现梦想了。  
黎明时浅灰色的天空仍在闪烁些许零星，塞纳河上的晨雾似烟一样摇摆着，太阳在远方地平线上懒洋洋地停滞着，一行人边走边往河里掷石块，漾起的水纹更是增添了几分生气。  
他们早起是为了去看望野战医院里的雅各布，士兵们收到雅各布母亲寄来的信时不由得想起来前些日子里被炸伤的可怜人，也许是一点点的良心发现，他们抽出点宝贵时间决定去看看老战友。  
忒修斯无法想象野战医院，好像前一秒他们还在漫步自然，后一秒就掉进了黑暗的深渊。军营里本早就适应的熟悉的味道转移到此处，他却感到更加不舒服，汗水变得更加腻歪，脓水仿佛朝上冒着毒液，烟味缠绕鼻腔，忒修斯突然有种无助的愤怒。  
除了见到瘸腿的雅各布有点苍白，忒修斯怎么也想不到他会在这里、遇到、纽特。  
他与他的亲弟弟貌似对视了许久才把对方完完全全给认出来，仅仅两年不见，纽特的面貌变化在忒修斯看来变化太大，看他混乱的卷发长了不少，稚嫩的脸蛋也长成了一个有模有样的大人，忒修斯毫无疑问地，前去拥抱了他的弟弟。  
他急切地询问自己弟弟的情况，纽特又紧张又胆怯，一时半会说不出什么，马修看此景拉开了忒修斯，说：“喂，别这么急嘛，看把你弟吓得，先向我们介绍介绍呗。”  
忒修斯这才意识到自己的举动让纽特不适，他轻咳了一下，说：“这是我的弟弟，纽特，然后，这都是我的伙伴，马修、罗郎、阿伯内西……”  
他与纽特并没有交谈多久，午后一行人就要回去了，忒修斯仍然没有问清纽特这两年的行踪，但他要走了，他在大庭广众下亲了纽特的额头，与他说再见。  
但忒修斯是不会放过机会的，他趁着士兵仍在休息时偷溜出来，从窗口钻进纽特的房间。纽特正结束工作上楼，刚打开房门时就被一个吻埋住了，当然是他熟悉的哥哥的味道。  
“嗯…忒修斯…”纽特有点想推开他。  
“嘘。”忒修斯的嘴唇离开纽特，他的一只手放在纽特的臀上，把他抱上了桌子。  
忒修斯的指尖缓缓从纽特的脖颈移上脸颊，再轻柔地摩挲着他裸露的唇部，能清晰感受到他发间带着灼热的丝痒。忒修斯发现纽特鼻尖冒出了汗，把零星分布的雀斑放大，额前的毛发打着微微小卷，他比早上更认真地观察自己的弟弟。  
纽特的一只手被忒修斯扣在了墙上，他另一只手在忒修斯的带领下一点点抽掉身上人的皮带，然后感受到自己哥哥裤裆里的闷热。  
纽特清楚地与疼痛作伍，一点点地侵入让他敏感地轻轻呻吟，忒修斯总是轻微地碰了碰他的乳头，他们的嘴贴着对方，忒修斯伸出舌头舔尽爱人唇上的苦涩。然后警惕的猎人注意到小鹿指上的戒指，“你一直戴着它。”忒修斯满意地继续亲他，与他五指相扣。  
第一轮在忒修斯围住纽特射进他的里面后结束，他们回到了床上，纽特发出“哼哼”的声音想要停止，却抵不住对方新的开拓，小鹿躺在床上，晚风从半掩的窗户进入，顺着某些力量猛烈拍击他的后庭，纽特绷紧的身体渐入轻松，热风倾泻带来茫茫然的迷幻感，忒修斯的大手按在身下人的肩上，迅速地加速让可怜人全身哆嗦起来。  
“你流了很多汗。”忒修斯摸着纽特被沾湿的衬衣，当然，一部分也是忒修斯的。他把粘稠的各种液体抹在纽特颤抖的大腿内侧，抽出阴茎后放在那里，纽特被这种新奇的方式吓到了，但忒修斯却让他夹紧两腿，再抚摸着纽特勃起的阴茎，两腿间的抽插使纽特的皮肤变得火辣辣的，摩擦过的地方留下了情欲的痕迹，还有一层层薄纱般的汗，最后纽特小声叫了出来，软绵绵的。汗水是亮晶晶的。  
兄弟两在床上躺了很久，忒修斯从身后抱着纽特的腰，有时用手划过他的肚皮，貌似在书写着什么，有时亲吻他的脖颈，再用牙齿咬住他的敏感点。夏夜仿佛在他们黏腻的皮肤间流走，直到忒修斯起身。  
“我要走了，得追上我的队伍。”他捡起自己的衣服，温柔地看着从床上坐起的纽特。  
谁不想留住这个夜晚呢？醉生梦死、半梦半醒。但总有人要离开，要打破美好，上帝从不怜爱有情人，像鱼吐泡沫一样随便地打搅命运。  
纽特紧搂住忒修斯的脖子很久，取出他手上的戒指，“该给你保管了，等下次见面，你再为我戴上。”纽特再吻他的眼睛。  
去寻找一处伊甸园吧，可惜谁能知道战火下的爱情能有多坚强或脆弱呢。

“快来帮忙！来个人！拿点吗啡！”娜塔莉从抢救室里出来大喊道。  
纽特急忙为身旁人注射吗啡，那伤员的哀嚎还没停止他就递送吗啡到娜塔莉的身边，“再去拿绷带，快！”娜塔莉尖声说。  
法国的冬天还没这么冷过，自纽特来到这，这段日子里的雪比雨少，越是最忙的时候，雨下得越急促。等到前线再不送“乱叫的尸体”时，纽特放下了手头的东西，累得坐在了地上。  
凛冬白日里的寒风刺骨，他开始思考许多烦恼。两天前这里送来了一批俘虏，没有一个人会说法语，一个德国人只好跟纽特说英语，他想起那人的长相，脖子、下巴、颧骨仿佛是用大理石雕刻出来的，浅色的头发与蓝色的眼睛让纽特不由自主地想起哥哥，德国人说起自己的遭遇，一队人的遭遇，甚至谈起了远方的孤独的妻子儿女。后来娜塔莉问起纽特他们交流了什么，娜塔莉颇无情地说：“如果我是战俘，我什么也不会说的。”一批人并没有得到治愈，剩下的人被辆破卡车带走了，纽特在他们车滑走时为他们祈福，为一切悲惨的人祈福。  
祈福没有用。当夜里又送来一批伤员时，他看着一位士兵被炮弹炸伤只剩半个身体，两条腿另放在担架上时他被吓怔了，旁边的女医叫唤他几声把他吵醒，他跌跌撞撞地往仓库里跑，去拿吗啡、去拿吗啡，他痴痴地说。  
捧着堆药瓶他却在夜里迷路了，一路上踩了不知多少树枝，发出一种古怪诡异的叫声，他看见前方的亮光，却被一堆东西给绊倒，小松林的一串垂下来的树枝打在纽特的脸上，瓶瓶罐罐掉在一地，他伸手去捡，但摸到冰冷、黏糊糊的熟悉的物质。  
仗着惨烈的月光和可怖的火光，纽特•斯卡曼德看清了一些景象。被雪埋住的衣服和裸露出的头颅，灰蓝瞪大的眼睛和爬满黑虫的血脸。他仓促地起身，把手使劲甩干净，顺着松树指引的地方逃离，雨这时又落了起来，如墨水污染他的全身，他感到很冷，冰封住喉咙，冻结他的心脏，锁死他所有血管，然后锈蚀进骨子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
